Sign Love
by Park Min Rin
Summary: Lee Sungmin, seorang namja manis yang memiliki kekhawatiran berlebih pada namja harus berjuang menemukan pangeran bertanda bunga di musim panas dengan bantuan sahabatnya Cho Kyuhyun. Bagaimana kisahnya? Let's chek chingudeul! WARNING: KYUMIN FF! YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! JOYer segara rapatkan barisan! Semoga kalian suka. RCL PLEASE! \(*o*)/
1. Chapter 1

**Sign Love**

.

.

**Park Min Rin**

.

.

Genre: Romance

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki dan Sungjin murni milik saya *ditabokJongjin* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER ****1**

**a/n: Fanfict ini ****terinspirasi**** dari komik ****karya Sakura Oujien**** dengan judul '****Love Sign****'. D****alam**** komiknya ini straight, cuma ****disini saya membuat****versi**** YAOI****-nya****, buat penggemar Sakura**** Oujien****, ****saya**** minta maaf**** jika**** ini mengganggu kalian. ****Temanya sama tapi plot berbeda sehingga di beberapa bagian akan sangat berbeda dengan yang ada di komiknya. Oke, fict saya kali ini mungkin gak bakalan sepanjang FF multichapter saya lainnya. 3 sampai 4 chapter gitulah. Ulala, semoga suka ya ****#bow**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Seseorang dengan wajah '_sweet sexy_' terlihat berjalan dengan riang di koridor. Senyum manisnya terus tersungging sejak sosok bergender laki-laki itu menapakkan kaki di area kampusnya.

"Beruntung ikut Hae saat itu," monolognya sembari mempercepat langkah menuju ruang kelas pertamanya di pagi yang cerah ini.

Beberapa orang terlihat menyempatkan diri melukiskan senyum lebar untuk menyapa sosok dengan tinggi 175 sentimeter itu, tak jarang beberapa _namja_ genit menggodanya dengan panggilan 'hai cantik' atau 'hai manis' dan _namja_ bernama Lee Sungmin yang mendapat sapaan hanya bisa melukiskan senyum kecut bercampur kaku. Hmm, nasib orang penuh pesona.

Lengkungan manis yang sejak tadi menghias wajahnya semakin mengembang saat mata _foxy_ _namja_ itu menangkap bayangan pintu kelasnya. Langkah kakinya pun semakin cepat, tak sabar bertemu dengan sahabat baiknya.

"_Annyeong_!"

"Huwaaaa!"

Sungmin nyaris terjengkang. Orang bertampang bodoh itu muncul tiba-tiba di hadapannya yang berniat akan memasuki pintu kelas dan menyebalkannya lagi, sosok itu malah melukiskan senyum polos tak peduli dengan kesalahannya.

"Aku terkejut!"

Sosok bergender sama dengan Sungmin itu melukiskan satu senyum bodoh saat mendengar protesan imut dari si _sweet sexy_.

"Ahahaha, _mianhe cha_—ahh maksudku _mianhe hyung_."

Sungmin tersenyum puas saat sosok yang memanggilnya _hyung_ itu urung memanggilnya '_chagi_' saat Sungmin melotot heboh ke arah _namja_ bernama Jinki itu.

"Ck!"

"_Wae_?" tanya Sungmin saat mendengar decakan malas Jinki.

"Sampai kapan kau tak percaya padaku _hyung_? Aku ini berbeda dengan _namja-namja_ mesum di luar sana yang hanya menyukai tubuhmu," ucap Jinki membuat Sungmin langsung melayangkan lirikan sinis.

"Aku lebih curiga pada orang yang mengaku tidak mesum."

"_Ya_! Kau menyindirku?" Jinki yang tak terima langsung berkacak pinggang, marah pada Sungmin.

"Memangnya aku menyebut namamu ya? Atau kau menyadari jika kau memang mesum?" tanya Sungmin sambil memundurkan tubuhnya, sedikit mengerikan saat harus melihat Jinki yang sipit itu memelototkan matanya dengan marah.

Melihat Sungmin menjaga jarak yang memang jauh menjadi semakin jauh, Jinki hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf jika aku kasar _hyung_," sesalnya. Hei, dia menyukai Sungmin jadi bagaimanapun kondisinya, ia harus bersikap baik.

Melihat wajah kusut _namja_ yang lebih muda, Sungmin pun hanya bisa melukiskan senyum manisnya. Jinki merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak orang-orang yang hanya 'mengaguminya'.

"Jinki-ya."

Walaupun mendengar panggilan Sungmin, _namja_ bernama Jinki itu enggan mengangkat kepalanya, sepertinya ia masih bergelut dengan penyesalannya karena bersikap kasar terhadap _hyung_ yang sangat dikaguminya.

"Jin-"

"TAPI AKU TAK TERIMA INI!"

Sungmin yang awalnya hendak mendekat ke arah _hoobae _satu tingkat dibawahnya itu langsung membelalak _shock_ ketika namja penyuka ayam yang ada di hadapannya itu berteriak tiba-tiba.

"Kau menolak berdekatan denganku-"

"Tunggu! Saat ini kita sedang berdiri dekat," potong Sungmin sambil menunjuk jarak mereka yang tidak lebih dari satu meter.

"Ah, maksudku kau menolak perasaanku karena alergimu pada _namja_ mesum tapi pada _namja_ mesum bermarga Cho itu kau seperti tak khawatir apa-apa, bahkan kau suka sekali memeluknya. Bagaimana jika suatu saat dia tak tahan lalu-"

"_Stop_ dubu bodoh! Kyuhyunnie itu _straight_, wajar jika aku merasa aman saat bersamanya bahkan bersikap apapun padanya, dia tak mungkin tergiur padaku karena dia tak tertarik pada _namja_."

Jinki langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya, otak pas-pas-annya sudah kehilangan pasokan kata-kata untuk menyerang atau menyangkal ucapan Sungmin yang lagi dan lagi selalu membela Kyuhyun—sahabatnya yang bermarga Cho.

"Baiklah _sangtae chagi_, ini terlalu pagi untuk anak manis sepertimu berkeliaran di ruang kelas seniormu. Aku tahu kau banyak membawa ayam saat jam pagi seperti ini, habiskan sarapanmu _ne_?" Jinki langsung melotot tak terima. Sungmin akan memanggilnya dengan embel-embel '_chagi_' jika _namja_ manis itu tengah mengejeknya.

"Ah satu lagi! Jika kau belum minum susu, carilah Taeminnie. Aku yakin dia membawa banyak susu pisang. _Hyung_ masuk dulu _ne_? _Annyeong_," tukas Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangan kemudian berlalu ke dalam kelasnya.

Jinki sebenarnya ingin melompat bahagia tapi mendengar penuturan Sungmin perihal anak manis dan minum susu pisang di pagi hari mau tak mau membuat emosinya kembali tersulut.

"_Ya_! Ini akibatnya jika kau dekat dengan Kyuhyun _hyung_! Sungmin _hyung_ kau selalu menyebalkan!" teriak Jinki kemudian berjalan gusar menjauhi kelas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan menuju kelasnya dan tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Jinki hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat _namja_ yang akrab disapa Onew itu terdengar mengumpat Sungmin dengan gusar seiring langkahnya.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_ juga menyebalkan! Gara-gara dia!"

_Namja_ bermarga Cho itu tersentak dan menoleh ke belakang, di sana terlihat Onew tengah bersungut-sungut sambil membenturkan kepalan tangannya satu sama lain.

'Ada apa dengan orang itu?' batin Kyuhyun dengan heran.

Dari posisinya saat ini, sepertinya Onew tak menyadari jika Kyuhyun tengah mengamatinya.

"Hei dubu bodoh!"

Seperti adegan _slow motion_ dalam drama-drama romantis, Onew menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Yang menjadi perbedaan, jantungnya bukan berdetak karena cinta tapi karena Cho sahabat Sungmin itu tengah menyeringai seram ke arahnya.

"Aa-hai _hyung_! Pagi yang cerah ya?" sapa Onew sambil menunjuk langit. _Namja_ itu terlihat gugup, walau cara bicaranya lancar tetap saja wajahnya yang mirip ayam itu tampak mengulas senyum kikuk.

"Sepertinya kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku."

Ucapan itu terdengar sangat manis jika Sungmin yang melakukannya. Mungkin saat itu juga Onew akan berteriak girang sambil berkata "Sungmin _chagi_, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?". Namun, Onew harus merasakan yang namanya tersambar petir di siang bolong karena bukan Sungmin yang sedang bicara padanya melainkan _namja_ jelek—menurut Onew—yang berprofesi sebagai serigala penjaga Sungmin.

"Mengatakan sesuatu? Mengatakan apa _hyung_?" tanya Onew dengan gugup membuat Kyuhyun menunjukkan seringaiannnya. Berusaha menutupi kesalahan, eh?

"Kau-"

"Kyuhyun!"

'Ah leganya~'

Saat Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah sosok yang memanggilnya, Onew segera menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk berlari dengan jurus seribu kaki menuju kelasnya pagi ini.

"Aku pikir kau sudah di kelas. Kenapa baru tiba? Aku menunggumu tahu!" Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat wajah marah Sungmin yang justru terlihat imut. Sejenak ia melirikkan ekor matanya ke arah Onew tadi. Dubu bodoh itu sudah tak ada.

"Ayo!" ajak Kyuhyun saat melihat dosen mereka sudah muncul sambil berjalan tergopoh-gopoh.

.

.

.

Bibir lucu berbentuk M itu terus bergerak cepat seiring dengan gerak mata ataupun tangan pemiliknya. Yups! Sejak awal masuk kelas Sungmin sudah mengoceh pelan tentang liburan awal musim panasnya. Kyuhyun yang memang ahli dalam urusan mengatur raut wajah itu terlihat tetap fokus menatap ke depan sedangkan telinga dan pikirannya fokus mendengarkan ocehan Sungmin yang terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Kyuhyunnie kau percaya ramalan?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit samar ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin, kepalanya langsung menoleh menatap tepat ke dalam mata bulat Sungmin yang dikenal dengan sebutan '_magical eyes_' itu kemudian tersenyum geli saat mendapati ekspresi serius Sungmin di sana.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" tanyanya sembari kembali menghadap ke depan dan kembali memasang _stoic face_nya.

"Aku dan Donghae masuk ke _stand_ peramal saat pergi ke pantai," jawab Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelas alisnya.

"Untuk?"

Senyum riang Sungmin terlukis, _namja_ manis itu sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Katanya aku akan mendapatkan pasanganku di musim ini!"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya lalu menoleh dengan tampang antusias ke arah Sungmin.

"Dan lagi dia mengatakan jika ciri-ciri pangeranku-"

"Pangeran?" ulang Kyuhyun sedikit _shock_.

"Ya pangeran. Katanya kekasihku itu _namja_," jawab Sungmin enteng. Kyuhyun menggeleng tak percaya, selama ini ia tahu jika Sungmin tak tertarik atau mungkin belum siap memulai hubungan dengan _yeoja_ tapi seriuskah jika akhirnya dia berlabuh dengan memilih seorang _namja_ sebagai kekasihnya? Dia 'kan memiliki ketakutan berlebih pada _namja_, apalagi _namja_ mesum padahal hampir semua _namja_ yang menyukainya adalah _namja_ mesum.

"Katanya, pangeranku memiliki tanda bunga di-" Sungmin menghentikan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu langsung menatap sahabatnya. Matanya kembali memicing bingung saat bola matanya menangkap pemandangan wajah Sungmin yang memerah sempurna.

"Ming, kenapa kau?"

Sungmin menggeleng lalu dengan imutnya bergerak menutup wajah manisnya dengan sepuluh jari cantiknya.

"Kyu, tanda bunga itu ada di-"

"Ya? Di? Di mana?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Di bagian perut bawah!"

"_MWO_?"

Sungmin menegakkan duduknya saat teriakan keras Kyuhyun membuat dosen yang tengah menjelaskan materi itu menoleh sanksi pada dua—ah satu _namja_ pembuat keributan.

"Ada apa Cho-_ssi_?"

"Ah, maaf _seonsaengnim_. Saya mendapat pesan yang sedikit mengejutkan," raut wajah Kyuhyun yang terkesan jujur itu membuat sang dosen percaya kemudian kembali melanjutkan materi. Dosen yang pengertian, mahasiswa memang tidak bisa lepas dari ponsel.

"Kyuhyunnie baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin takut.

Kyuhyun mengela napas lalu mengulurkan lengannya untuk mengacak pelan rambut hitam Sungmin.

"Lanjutkan nanti saja cerita konyolmu."

Sungmin langsung mendelik tak terima. Ingin rasanya membela diri namun melihat Kyuhyun menempelkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya membuat Sungmin mau tak mau memilih diam untuk saat ini. Tapi nanti, dia yakin akan melanjutkan cerita—konyolnya—setelah jam kuliah pertama mereka selesai.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Kyuhyun duduk menyilangkan kaki dengan dua tangan terlipat di depan dada. _Namja_ itu tampak mendengarkan ocehan—konyol—sahabatnya lagi. Kelas sudah kosong dan kini hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Lalu kau ingin melakukan apa setelah ini?" tanya Kyuhyun berusaha tertarik dengan cerita Sungmin padahal sejak tadi ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan pemikiran polos sahabatnya itu.

"Ya, aku harus mencarinya."

"Hm, caranya?"

Hening beberapa saat. Sungmin terdiam, matanya sejak tadi menatap awas ke arah Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Kyuhyunnie, ayo ikut aku!" ajak Sungmin sambil berdiri dengan mantap lalu menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya.

"Ke mana?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah mencangklong tasnya dan berdiri menatap setengah malas pada Sungmin. Tak ada jawaban, Sungmin menatap serius wajah Kyuhyun. Matanya menyiratkan keyakinan mendalam tentang suatu hal.

"Ming?"

'Aku harus melakukannya!'

"Sungminnie kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin.

'Harus!'

SRET!

DEG!

Kyuhyun terpaku sejenak, sebelum akhirnya-

"Tidak ada~"

"Huh?"

-dia menyadari sesuatu dan-

"HUWAAAA!" berteriak heboh sambil menyilangkan dua lengannya untuk mendekap tubuhnya seolah-olah Sungmin akan memperkosanya saat itu juga.

Melihat tindakan Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu memukul bahu Kyuhyun dengan keras.

"Kyuhyunnie apa-apaan! Aku hanya melihatnya!"

Seolah tak mendengar penuturan Sungmin, Kyuhyun masih saja bertahan di posisi melindungi diri dari serangan sahabat _sweet sexy_-nya. Wajar saja Kyuhyun terkejut, tadi Sungmin melakukan sebuah gerak cepat tak terduga saat menyingkap kemeja dan sedikit menarik turun celana Kyuhyun untuk melihat perut bagian bawahnya. Tujuannya? Tentu saja mencari tanda bodoh—menurut Kyuhyun—itu.

"Kau yang apa-apaan Ming!" pekik Kyuhyun nyaris menoyor kening mulus sahabatnya.

"_Ish_! Tentu saja mencari tanda itu!" sahut Sungmin sambil menghentakkan sebelah kakinya. Kyuhyun langsung membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

"_Ya_! Dasar kelinci bodoh! Jika kau berindak seperti itu untuk mencari tanda pangeran konyolmu itu tanpa tersenyum manis pun pria-pria mesum itu rela bertelanjang di depanmu bahkan memperkosamu setelahnya."

Helaan napas berat terdengar. Penuturan Kyuhyun seratus persen benar. Tapi tidak seharusnya Kyuhyun mengatakan seperti itu, memangnya Sungmin punya nyali sebesar apa untuk melakukan hal seperti itu pada _namja_ lain? Ck, lupakah Kyuhyun pada ketakutan berlebih yang dialami Sungmin.

"Lalu bagaimana Kyu?" lirih Sungmin putus asa, ia kembali duduk dengan kepala tertunduk menampakkan ekspresi sedih sesedih-sedihnya. Kalau sudah begitu Kyuhyun akan kalah, ia selalu tak tega jika melihat wajah murung sahabatnya. _Namja_ Cho itu kembali duduk di sebelah Sungmin.

"Hei."

"Bagaimana Kyu?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Kali ini bukan hanya wajahnya yang terlihat sedih, suaranya juga terdengar sangat menderita. Walau Kyuhyun sudah tahu ini adalah bagian dari jurus andalan Sungmin, tetap saja ia tak tega.

"Jangan sedih begitu, Ming. Aku janji akan membantumu."

"Sungguh?" mata Sungmin langsung berbinar cerah membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk senang. Hal itu jelas membuat Sungmin langsung memeluk erat tubuh sahabatnya.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang yang sejak tadi berdiri di pintu hanya bisa menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil. Pemandangan yang sangat lucu.

"_Oppa_."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh ke asal suara.

"Vicky-_ya_!" seru Sungmin dengan semangat kemudian berlari memeluk _yeoja_ bertubuh _sexy_ itu sambil melompat-lompat senang. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. _Namja_ berhidung mancung itu langsung berdiri dari posisinya kemudian berjalan menuju Sungmin dan Vicky—Song Victoria.

"Kupikir kau selesai nanti siang," ucap Kyuhyun menginterupsi acara mari berpelukan antara Sungmin dan Victoria.

Victoria melepaskan pelukannya dari Sungmin lalu mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium pipi Kyuhyun.

"Hari ini hanya ada satu mata kuliah _oppa_," balas Victoria membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk paham.

Sungmin hanya bisa memandang iri adegan _lovey dovey_ di hadapannya. Huh, dia harus segera menemukan sang pengeran agar bisa melakukan hal seperti yang dilakukan Kyuhyun dan Victoria.

CUP!

"Aku tidak ingin _oppa_ku yang manis ini iri," ujar Victoria setelah mencium pipi gembul Sungmin.

"Tidak! Sebentar lagi aku akan menemukan pangeranku, Vicky-_ya_."

"Eoh? Benarkah?" tanya Victoria sambil membulatkan matanya menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut dan antusias bersamaan.

"_Ne_, kau harus membantuku, _arra_?"

Victoria menghela napas pelan.

"_Mianhe oppa_, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini jadwalku akan sangat padat," ucap Victoria membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Jurusanku akan mengadakan seminar dan _out bond_ ke luar kota selama dua minggu."

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk.

"Yah~ kasihan sekali Kyuhyunnie, kau tak bisa bermesraan dengan _yeojachingu_mu dua minggu ini," ucap Sungmin dengan nada prihatin walau faktanya itu adalah sebuah ejekan.

"Aku tahu kau mengejekku, Ming," sahut Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin dan Victoria mengeluarkan kekehan lucu bersama.

"_Oppa_ harus menjaga Kyuhyun _oppa_ untukku. Sebagai imbalannya, aku akan membawakan oleh-oleh yang banyak untuk _oppa, eotte_?" tawar Victoria membuat mata bulat Sungmin melebar antusias.

"Wuaaahhhh! Vicky memang yang terbaik!" serunya dengan semangat.

"Untukku?" tanya Kyuhyun yang merasa terabaikan.

"Tentu. _Oppa_ akan mendapat yang paling spesial nanti," jawab Victoria membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan lalu mengacak pelan rambut _yeoja_ itu. Pemandangan yang manis eh?

"_Hyung_! _Hyung_!"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh ke asal suara, sosok tinggi kurus dengan wajah sejenis Sungmin itu terlihat berlari heboh sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka. Tunggu! Sejenis Sungmin? Yeah, jika tak melihat dada ratanya mungkin orang-orang akan menganggap mereka _yeoja_ manis. _Namja_ itu bernama Lee Taemin, adik Lee Jinki.

"_Ne_ Taeminnie?" jawab Victoria salah alamat. Ya salah alamat, yang harusnya menjawab 'kan Kyuhyun atau Sungmin. Tapi sepertinya _yeoja_ itu sangat menyukai tipikal _namja_ berwajah imut.

Taemin langsung berdiri di hadapan Sungmin, seolah tak peduli dengan napasnya yang masih memburu, pemuda berwajah cantik itu langsung menyerang Sungmin dengan pertanyaan paniknya.

"Min _hyung_ apa tadi Onew _hyung_ menemuimu?"

Sungmin mengangguk satu kali.

"Apa dia menyatakan cinta lagi padamu?"

Sungmin mengangguk dua kali.

"Apa kau menerimanya?"

Sungmin mengangguk tiga kali.

"APA!" kejut Taemin sambil membulatkan matanya.

"Ming!"

"Eh? Maksudku tidak, aku tidak menerimanya," ralat Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menepuk bahunya menyadarkan Sungmin dari acara mengangguknya. Kyuhyun berani bertaruh jika Taemin mengeluarkan satu pertanyaan lagi, Sungmin akan mengangguk empat kali.

"Huft, untung saja," ujar Taemin sambil mengusap lega dada kurusnya.

"Aku mau bunuh diri kalau Min _hyung_ menerima Onew _hyung_! Aku 'kan sudah sering mengatakan jika denganku Sungmin _hyung_ boleh memilih ingin jadi _seme_ atau _uke_," ucap Taemin dengan percaya diri mengabaikan wajah merah Kyuhyun karena menahan tawanya.

Bagaimana bisa bocah dua tahun di bawah mereka yang bertampang _uke_ ini berharap menjadi _seme_? Dalam mimpimu saja, Taeminnie.

"Taeminnie, kau lebih cocok jadi anankku, _baby-ya_," ujar Sungmin dengan gemas. Jari cantiknya bergerak dengan gemas seolah ingin menarik pipi Taemin.

"_Yah_! Apanya! Aku ini multifungsi! Bisa jadi _seme_ atau _uke_ untuk Sungmin _hyung_!" jawab bocah semester awal itu tak terima.

'Lupakan itu,' batin Sungmin memutar bola matanya.

"Hei Taemin, apa kau punya tanda aneh di perut bagian bawahmu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan gamblang membuat Victoria dan Taemin berjengit sejenak.

"_Ya_ Kyuhyun _hyung_! Benar ya kata Onew hyung, kau ini _namja_ mesum!" sembur Taemin membuat Kyuhyun melotot tak terima.

"Aku tak habis pikir kenapa Min _hyung_ mau dekat bahkan bersahabat denganmu. Kau kan mesum sekali, pertanyaanmu semakin membuatku yakin bahwa kau mesum. Dan lagi, apa-apaan kau bertanya tanda yang letaknya rawan seperti itu? Aku tak memiliki tanda aneh seperti itu! Kulitku mulus tahu!" jelas Taemin mengabaikan tanduk tak kasat mata yang mulai muncul di kepala Kyuhyun.

"Heh! Orang-orang itu bodoh ya? Mereka mengatakan jika kau sangat manis. Manis apanya? Kau mengesalkan bocah susu pisang! _Aish_! Kau sama saja dengan dubu bodoh itu!" balas Kyuhyun tak kalah sangar. Kali ini Taemin yang melotot tak terima.

"_Ya! Ya! Ya!_ Jangan ribut di depanku. Kyuhyun kau ini, dengan Taemin saja seperti itu! Dan kau Taeminnie, maaf kau tak beruntung. Tanda itu sangat penting untukku. Aku pergi, _baby-ya_," ucap Sungmin kemudian berlalu bersama Kyuhyun dan Victoria tak peduli Taemin yang tengah menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sambil terus merengek memanggil namanya di belakang sana.

Oh ayolah! Rasanya tak mungkin dan tak akan mungkin menerima sosok bernama Taemin itu. Bayangkan saja jika mereka pergi berkencan ke taman, mungkin orang-orang akan berpikir jika mereka hanya dua orang gadis manis yang sedang _hangout_ bersama untuk menikmati hari libur. Sangat, sangat, dan sangat tidak lucu!

Hmm, sepertinya Sungmin memiliki kesulitan parah perihal mendapatkan kekasih.

.

.

.

"Haahhh," helaan napas yang terdengar sengaja dihembuskan dnegan nada berat itu membuat kamar yang sejak tadi senyap sedikit menunjukkan nyawanya.

'_**Disuatu hari selama musim panas ini, kau akan menemukan pangeranmu. Ada tanda berbentuk bunga dan aku melihatnya pada orang ini, tanda yang akan membantumu menemukannya. Letaknya di perut bagian bawah.'**_

Sungmin tersentak kemudian memeluk erat gulingnya, rasanya geli membayangkan letak tanda itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tanda itu adalah satu-satunya pentunjuk untuk menemukan pangerannya.

'Kita lanjutkan nanti cerita konyolmu.'

Gigitan gemas langsung Sungmin berikan pada gulingnya. _Namja_ manis itu teringat ucapan sahabatnya.

"_Aish_! Dasar Cho jelek! Apanya yang konyol? Aku percaya ramalan dan aku akan menemukan pangeranku itu kemudian membawa kehadapannya. Awas saja!" gerutu Sungmin sambil mencibir-cibir tak jelas.

"Hei Min, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" wajah tampan yang tengah memicing penuh tanya itu membuat Sungmin melukiskan senyum salah tingkah.

"Ah~ tidak _hyung,_ ada apa?"

"He? Kau kenapa bicara sendiri tadi? Jangan bilang kau kerasukan sadako?" tuduh _hyung_nya membuat Sungmin langsung melengos tak suka.

"Jauh sekali. Apa sadako tak lagi suka merasuki orang Jepang hingga harus bermain jauh ke Seoul?" sahutnya kesal.

Sang kakak masih menunjukkan tampang tak percaya.

"Sungguh?"

"_Hyung_ ayolah, jangan berlebihan. Kalau aku kerasukan, _hyung_ sendiri yang repot. Aku sedang berlatih untuk presentasi besok," jelas Sungmin meyakinkan sang kakak. Tubuhnya yang semula berbaring malas-malasan berubah duduk di atas kasur dengan tampang serius. Mau tak mau sang kakak mengangguk percaya kemudian berlalu menuju lemari Sungmin.

"_Hyung_ pernah melihatmu memakai kaca mata renang, boleh _hyung_ pinjam?"

Sungmin mengangguk lalu turun dari kasur, berjalan menuju lemarinya.

"Untuk apa _hyung-ah_?" tanya Sungmin sambil menarik laci lemarinya.

"Besok ada acara dengan klub renang."

"Di mana?"

"Di kampus tentu saja. Memang di mana lagi? Kenapa kau bertanya?"

Sejenak Sungmin mengernyit menyadari sesuatu. Setahu Sungmin klub renang di kampusnya hanya dibagi menjadi dua kelompok, anggota _namja_ dan anggota_ yeoja_, _hyung_nya adalah anggota _namja_. Hmm, kesempatan yang bagus.

"_Hyung-ah_, aku boleh ikut tidak?"

"Tidak!"

"_Ish_ Changmin _hyung_! Pelit sekali!"

"Hei, siapa yang akan menjagamu jika aku berenang nanti? Bukannya kau takut dengan _namja_ tak dikenal apalagi namja _mesum_? Anggota klub renang _namja_ semuanya adalah _namja_ mesum," jelas kakaknya membuat Sungmin membualatkan matanya.

"Kecuali aku," ralat Changmin setelah merampas kaca mata renang di tangan Sungmin.

"Pelit sekali," sungut Sungmin sambil berjalan di belakang Changmin untuk menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Cepat tidur!" peringat Changmin sambil mengacak rambut Sungmin saat adiknya hampir menutup pintu.

"Cih!"

BLAM!

Changmin menatap kaget pintu di hadapannya kemudian menggeleng maklum, adiknya memang mudah merajuk, sedikit tidak di dengarkan pasti akan begini.

"Huh! Menara _Eiffel_ itu pelit sekali padahal bisa saja kan pangeranku salah satu dari mereka."

Setelah kembali berbaring dan menarik selimutnya Sungmin masih tampak berpikir.

"Semua anggotanya mesum? Setahuku Kyuhyunnie juga anggota klub renang, tapi dia tidak mesum. Huh! Selain menyebalkan, si Menara _Eiffel_ itu juga sok tahu ternyata," ucap Sungmin kemudian mulai memejamkan matanya, sebelum alam mimpi membawanya, Sungmin berharap jadwal kuliahnya kosong saat jadwal klub renang _hyung_nya dimulai.

**TBC**

Hellow epribadeh :D

Ini new fic otepe tercinta selanjutnya. Chapter satunya begini nih! Suka gak? Suka! Alhamdulillah~  
Kakakkakakkk.

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak! #ciumsatu-satu

Mian for typos!

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sign Love**

.

.

**Park Min Rin**

.

.

Genre: Romance

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki dan Sungjin murni milik saya *ditabokJongjin* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER ****2**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Sungmin melangkah santai sambil menoleh ke belakang berharap sang kakak sudah masuk ke dalam ruang klubnya. Tangan putihnya bergerak merogoh saku, mencari benda elektronik bernama ponsel. Sejenak kepala Sungmin kembali menoleh ke belakang, mengamati situasi di sekitarnya sembari mendial nomor seseorang.

"_Yeoboseyo_, Kyuhyunnie."

'Ya? Kenapa?'

"Benarkan jadwalnya kosong?"

'Kau periksa saja sendiri jika kau tak percaya. Kau ke mana, Ming? Aku mencarimu tadi.'

"Ck, aku ada urusan. Sudah ya. Terima kasih."

_Line_ telepon terputus.

Sungmin melongokkan kepala dengan waspada dan langsung berjalan cepat menuju ruang klub renang. Kepalanya kembali melongok saat pintu bercat putih itu berhasil dibukanya.

'Sepi,' _inner_ Sungmin menghela napas lega setelah mengamati situasi di dalam.

Sepertinya anggota klub tengah berenang dan Sungmin memanfaatkan ini untuk mengamati ruangan luas yang memuat kamar ganti dan loker yang tak bisa dikatakan sedikit.

"Setelah berenang mereka pasti masuk ke sini dengan celana pendek. Semoga saja pengeranku ada di antara mereka," monolog Sungmin sambil terus mengamati isi ruangan luas itu. Matanya menatap beberapa loker yang tak sepenuhnya tertutup, menampakkan pakaian dalam pria.

"Ck, jorok sekali mereka," gerutunya sambil menutup rapat loker tersebut.

"Ah rasanya segar sekali."

"Iya, aku sudah lama tak berenang seperti ini bersama anggota klub yang lain."

Sungmin menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Setelah ini aku ada kuliah."

'Eh? Mereka sudah selesai?' wajah manis Sungmin langsung memucat. Ingin berlari ke luar rasanya tak mungkin.

"Aku tidak ada jadwal. Aku akan ganti baju kemudian pulang saja."

Sungmin mulai kocar-kacir tak jelas, bahkan langkah _namja-namja_ itu semakin mendekat.

"Aduh! Bagaimana ini?" gumam Sungmin semakin panik dan bergerak bingung di tempatnya.

"Aduh _eomma_, bagaimana ini?"

Seperti mendapat sebuah keajaiban di antara kesulitan para hamba Tuhan, Sungmin tersenyum cerah lalu bergerak gesit memasuki sebuah lemari besar yang tak diketahui fungsinya. Yang jelas di sana hanya ada beberapa tali dan ban.

SRET!

'Huh?' Sungmin sedikit menelan kelegaannya saat ia menyadari sesuatu. Ini cukup berbahaya, pintu lemari tak bisa ditutup rapat dari dalam.

'Ya Tuhan! Semoga tidak ketahuan,' batin Sungmin menangkupkan dua tangannya seolah berdoa memohon perlindungan Tuhan. Sebenarnya ia ketakutan dengan hal ini, namun rasa penasaran dan tekad untuk menemukan pangeran impian membuat Sungmin dengan sedikit keberaniannya itu mengintip ragu dari celah lemari yang terbuka.

Walaupun cemas dengan kondisinya, Sungmin terus saja mengintip sembari berkomentar dengan kesal karena _namja-namja_ yang katanya mesum itu masih saja bercanda tak jelas, bahkan jumlahnya semakin banyak.

"Di mana sih? Kenapa tanda itu sulit sekali ditemukan?" keluh Sungmin tak sadar memukul keras pintu lemari yang langsung terbuka lebar.

"Eh?" si _namja_ manis terkejut bukan main, bahkan beberapa _namja_ juga menoleh dengan terkejut ke arah lemari, lebih tepatnya ke arah lemari yang terbuka menampakkan sosok Sungmin—pemuda _sweet sexy_ yang sangat sulit didekati.

"Lee Sungmin ya?"

"Ah?" Sungmin meneguk ludahnya gugup kemudian berusaha bangkit dengan dua kaki walau kenyataannya kedua lututnya seolah melemas dan terasa sulit digerakkan.

'_Eomma, eotte_?'

"_A-annyeong_," sapa Sungmin gugup kemudian mulai berdiri, berniat keluar namun lagi-lagi dewi fortuna tak berpihak padanya. Kakinya tak sengaja meninjak salah satu ban membuat ban yang lainnya menggelinding jauh dan berhamburan keluar lemari.

"Benar-benar Lee Sungmin ternyata."

Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk takut, tubuhnya yang terududuk di lantai pasca jatuh menginjak ban itu mulai meringkuk menyamankan diri.

'Changmin _hyung_~' batin Sungmin memanggil kakak tercintanya, berharap kontak batin kakak-beradik di antara mereka membuat Changmin merasa terpanggil dan muncul di hadapannya saat ini juga.

"Wah! Mimpi apa aku semalam hingga bisa bertemu sedekat ini dengan si manis Lee Sungmin?"

"Iya, bukannya Sungminnie takut dengan kami. Sedang apa di sini?"

Kepala Sungmin semakin tertunduk dalam, ketakutannya menjalar berpuluh-puluh kali lipat saat salah satu _namja_ yang masih setengah telanjang itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hmm, kau lebih manis dari pada yang kubayangkan selama ini."

'Kyuhyunnie, kumohon selamatkan aku," rasanya Sungmin benar-benar menyesal karena tak menuruti ucapan kakaknya dan lagi dia baru merasa jika ia benar-benar membutuhkan serigala penjanganya itu dalam situasi apapun.

"_Ya_~ jangan menundukkan kepalamu, aku tidak bisa melihat wajah manismu."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, rasanya ingin menangis dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, tidak ingin peduli jika mereka menyebutnya _namja_ cengeng.

GREP!

"Hiks~"

"Kau ke mana saja sih?"

Sungmin langsung mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara _bass_ itu.

"Kyuhyunnie! Huwaaaa!" tangis Sungmin langsung pecah saat melihat wajah tampan Kyuhyun ada di hadapannya. Bahkan _namja_ _sweet sexy_ itu sudah mengeratkan dua lengannya di leher jenjang Kyuhyun. Hal sontak menimbulkan decakan malas dari beberapa _namja_. Sedikit lagi mungkin mereka bisa menyentuh Sungmin lebih dekat namun lagi-lagi gagal karena serigala penjaga satu ini.

Kyuhyun semula berniat berenang dengan teman-teman satu klubnya setelah tahu jadwal kuliahnya kosong. Namun, setelah berganti kostum renang dan hendak memasuki area kolam, Kyuhyun melihat beberapa temannya yang sudah selesai berenang tengah mengerubungi sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat dikenalnya.

Ya, memang sangat dikenalnya dan itu sahabatnya, Lee Sungmin.

"Lepas sebentar, aku harus memakai bajuku dulu," kata Kyuhyun dibalas gelengan kuat oleh Sungmin.

Cih! Lihat tampang _namja_ mesum yang tengah iri setengah mati dan hidup pada Kyuhyun. Mereka seolah tak habis pikir, Sungmin mau saja memeluk Kyuhyun yang setengah telanjang seperti itu sedangkan berdekatan dengan mereka saat berbaju lengkap saja Sungmin terlihat seperti mendapat ancaman maut saja.

"Kyu, hiks~ Kyuhyunnie."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengelus rambut belakang Sungmin dan menepuk pelan punggung sahabatnya.

"Boleh aku ganti baju sebentar?" tanya Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi dibalas gelengan kuat oleh Sungmin, pelukannya justru mengerat di leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, perlahan ia mulai melepas pelukannya kemudian menangkup pipi bulat Sungmin yang sudah basah dengan air mata. Sejanak ia menatap dalam mata bulat sahabatnya, merasakan beribu ketakutan tergambar jelas di sana.

"Sebentar, aku janji hanya sebentar. Hanya memakai pakaianku," ujar Kyuhyun memberi pengertian. Sungmin ikut menatap dalam mata Kyuhyun yang selalu membuatnya berdetak gugup.

"Kyuhyun," lirih Sungmin tanpa sadar. _Namja_ Cho itu tersenyum kemudian mengusap air mata Sungmin.

"Ada apa?"

Semua orang mengalihkan perhatiannya dari acara 'mari menatap Sungmin yang tak mau lepas dari Kyuhyun' ke arah seorang _namja_ tampan yang tampak mengalungkan handuk di lehernya.

"_Hyung-ah_," panggil Sungmin takut-takut.

"Kau nekat ke mari?" tanya Changmin _to the point_. Pertanyaan itu hanya bisa membuat Sungmin menunduk dalam dan Changmin tahu artinya, Sungmin mengaku salah.

"Min!"

"Sudahlah _hyung_, tadi dia sendirian di kelas, aku terpaksa mengajaknya ke mari."

Changmin tahu betul jika Kyuhyun akan selalu melindungi adiknya itu, tapi dia masih penasaran dengan kenekatan Sungmin. Ia tahu betul jika adiknya itu sangat khawatir berdekatan dengan namja—khususnya _namja_ genit karena sejak kecil teman laki-lakinya selalu menggoda dan berusaha mem_bully_-nya. Sedikit aneh jika mengingat kondisi adiknya dibalik tingkah nekat Sungmin kali ini. Rasanya mereka harus membicarakan hal ini di rumah nanti.

"_Hyung_, temani Sungmin sebentar. Aku harus ganti baju," ucap Kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukan oleh Changmin.

"Kyuhyun," panggil Sungmin seolah meminta Kyuhyun tak meninggalkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ming. Ada Changmin _hyung_," balas Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya sebelum berlalu menuju lokernya.

Changmin hanya bisa menghela napas berat, adiknya ini memang sangat bergantung pada _namja_ Cho yang telah menjadi sahabatnya sejak semester awal. Saat memutar bola matanya, Changmin tak sengaja menangkap keberadaan teman-teman satu klubnya. Matanya langsung memicing sinis saat memahami siapa yang tengah mereka perhatikan. Siapa lagi jika bukan adiknya yang kelewat manis itu.

"BUBAR!"

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Saat ini mereka—Kyuhyun dan Sungmin—tengah duduk berdua di sebuah _coffe shop_ yang tak jauh dari kampus mereka. Namja yang lebih tinggi terlihat menyamankan duduk ala bangsawannya setelah menyesap americano yang telah dipesannya.

"Tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambi menatap Sungmin yang sejak tadi hanya diam sambil memainkan jarinya untuk memutari pinggiran cangkirnya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kemudian menghela napas.

"Apa kau benar-benar percaya soal itu?" Sungmin yang semula berniat membuka suara harus menelan kata-katanya dan membalas pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak sukanya.

"Bukannya kau pernah mengatakan ingin membantuku?" tanya Sungmin balik sambil menyipitkan matanya. Kyuhyun menelengkan kepalanya, menatap ragu ke arah sahabat imutnya.

"Waktu itu aku belum melanjutkan kalimatku tapi kau sudah memasang wajah berbinar, siapa yang tega menolak seekor kelinci imut tengah melayangkan _bunny eyes_ seperti itu?"

"_Yah_ serigala jelek! Apa maksudmu, heh?" seru Sungmin tak terima.

"Hei Ming, dengarkan dulu setelah itu kau boleh berteriak," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan telapak tangannya seperti gestur agar Sungmin menahan diri untuk berteriak lebih lanjut.

"Cepat katakan!"

"Begini, aku memang setuju untuk membantumu. Aku akan membantu.. untuk menunjukkan padamu jika ramalan itu hanyalah omong kosong," ucap Kyuhyun dengan santainya.

'Orang ini benar-benar bodoh!' batin Sungmin menggeram kesal sambil mengepalkan dua tangannya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa memasang _stoic face_nya menunggu semburan maut Sungmin untuknya.

"KAU!"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, matanya menatap jari telunjuk Sungmin yang menodong tepat di depan wajahnya. Sungmin mengerti jika Kyuhyun sengaja memancing emosinya. Perlahan telunjuknya turun, kembali dalam satu kepalan tangan.

"Baiklah jika begitu. Bantu aku mencarinya," desis Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk, dia juga paham jika Sungmin tengah menahan emosinya.

"Tentu! Akan kubantu dengan senang hati," sahut Kyuhyun sambil menyunggingkan seringaiannya.

'Akan kutunjukkan pada si Cho bodoh ini jika pangeranku benar-benar ada!' janji Sungmin dalam hatinya dan untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya Sungmin memilih menyambar _mochacino_nya dan meminumnya sekali teguk. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa menyembunyikan tawa dengan berpura menatap jam tangannya.

"Ah Ming, ayo kita pulang. Aku ada janji dengan Vicky, dia akan berangkat hari ini."

Sungmin menghentikan acara minumnya lalu-

TUK!

-meletakkan cangkirnya dengan gerakan penuh tekanan.

"Kurasa kita memang harus pergi. Kau pergi saja, temui kekasihmu karena aku juga akan pergi mencari kekasihku!" tukas Sungmin kemudian meletakkan beberapa lembar _won_ di meja sebelum berjalan pergi dengan sengaja menghentakkan kaki.

"Sensitf sekali," gumam Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Mungkin di mata beberapa orang atau mungkin hampir semua orang, apa Sungmin pikirkan selama ini adalah suatu hal yang konyol dan benar-benar lucu bahkan untuk _hyung_ kandungnya sendiri—Changmin.

"Aduh, kau ini kolot sekali Min! Ahahaha, memangnya ini sudah abad berapa? Kenapa peradabanmu masih seantik itu?"

Sungmin menatap sebal Changmin kemudian beralih menatap _namja_ berwajah komikal di sebelah kakaknya. Sama-sama menyebalkan.

"Seharusnya kau tak menceritakan itu bodoh!" umpat Sungmin membuat _namja_ yang mendapat umpatan langsung melontarkan pembelaan.

"Aku yang bodoh? Dari mananya? Jelas-jelas kau yang aneh, Min. Aku tak menyangka jika kau benar-benar percaya ucapan wanita nyentrik itu, untung saja aku tak memilikinya. Asal kau tahu, tidak akan ada orang yang memiliki tanda seaneh itu."

"_Ya_ Hae! Kau! _Aish_!" Sungmin mendengus marah lalu melempar keras bantal sofa ke wajah Donghae.

'Sepupu macam apa ikan satu ini?' batin Sungmin gusar.

"Ahahahaha," tawa Changmin terus saja terdengar.

"Ya, ya, ya. Terus saja tertawa Menara _Eiffel_! Aku akan membawa pangeranku ke hadapan kalian terutama kau, ikan jelek! Dasar menyebalkan!" teriak Sungmin lalu melangkah gusar menuju kamarnya.

"Dia terlalu banyak membaca ramalan bintang," seloroh Changmin membuat tawa Donghae langsung meledak.

Sungmin membanting keras pintu kamarnya.

"Aku benci kalian!"

DUG! DUG! DUG!

Benda persegi yang sempat Sungmin banting tadi kembali menjadi pelampiasan kekesalannya. Tawa Changmin dan Donghae yang kelewat keras itu semakin membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"Aku bersumpah-"

Drrttt! Drrttt! Drrttt!

"_Aish nuguya_!" gusar Sungmin sambil merogoh ponselnya.

_**Kyuhyunnie memanggil**_

"Cih! Dia sama saja dengan Menara _Eiffel_ dan ikan amis itu!" kata Sungmin langsung me_reject_ panggilan itu.

"Huh! Aku tahu mereka pasti bekerja sama untuk menertawakanku!"

Drrttt! Drrttt! Drrttt!

**1 pesan diterima**

KLIK!

.

**Dari: Kyuhyunnie**

'Ming, kenapa menolak panggilanku? Kau marah soal tadi ya? Ayolah, aku butuh kau sekarang. Jangan merajuk seperti _yeoja_ begitu.'

.

Asap hitam langsung mengepul dari kepala Sungmin. Aura sadako benar-benar muncul di sekitarnya. Tangannya perlahan mengepal kuat.

"Orang ini benar-benar cari mati ya?" geramnya.

Jari-jari cantik Sungmin langsung bergerak di atas ponsel. Setelahnya benda elektronik itu langsung Sungmin tempelkan ke telinganya. Menunggu beberapa saat hingga-

"Heh! Kau mau cari mati ya!" teriakan Sungmin terdengar memekakkan telinga membuat pihak seberang pasti langsung menjauhkan ponselnya.

'_Aish_ Sungmin! Apa-apaan sih kau ini!'

"Kau mengataiku seperti _yeoja_!"

'Kalau tidak, kau tak perlu semarah itu. Kau _yeoja_ atau bukan?'

"Tentu saja bukan, Kyuhyunnie! _Aish_!"

'Ya sudah. Lalu apa yang kau ributkan?'

Sungmin berdesis pelan, berdebat dengan Kyuhyun memang tak pernah menang.

"Mau apa kau meneleponku?" tanyanya dengan sengit.

'Kau sedang apa?' tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Sedang kesal!" ketus Sungmin sambil menyeret tubuhnya untuk naik ke atas kasur tercinta dan memilih berbaring dengan nyaman di sana.

'Hm? Kesal kenapa?' Kyuhyun kembali bertanya. Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun sedang memasang wajah pura-pura tak tahu walau faktanya Kyuhyun pasti mengerti maksud Sungmin.

"Kyu, kau benar-benar tak percaya ramalan itu ya?" tanyanya langsung.

'Aku meneleponmu bukan untuk membicarakan itu, Ming.'

Dalam hati Sungmin menggeram, menekan tenggorokannya untuk tak mengeluarkan nada tinggi.

"Kyuhyun. Jika kau berniat meneleponku untuk membuat suasana hatiku semakin buruk, matikan saja teleponnya!"

'Ming, kau ini kenapa? Sensitif sekali. Jangan sampai aku kembali menyebutmu seperti _yeoja_.'

Desisan pelan terdengar, Sungmin bersumpah akan melayangkan kepalan tangannya jika Kyuhyun berada di depannya saat ini.

"Kyu! Aku sudah bertanya apa tujuanmu meneleponku tapi kau malah melemparkan pertanyaan padaku, dan saat aku menjawab pertanyaanmu kau mengatakan tidak membicarakan tentang apa yang kubicarakan, lalu untuk apa kau meneleponku jika tidak ingin cari masalah, hah?"

Kyuhyun diam, Sungmin tahu jika Kyuhyun tengah menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Ya, _namja_ Cho itu memang tak suka dengan omelan jenis apapun yang mampir ke telinganya.

"_Aish!_"

KLIK!

Dengan kesal Sungmin memutus panggilannya, ia yakin Kyuhyun tengah melotot _shock_ atau bahkan mengumpat-ngumpat padanya di sana.

Drrttt! Drrttt! Drrttt!

"Mau apa lagi orang ini?" desis Sungmin saat melihat lagi-lagi _ID caller_ Kyuhyunlah yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Dengan malas Sungmin menyahuti panggilan itu.

'Sungminnie, aku belum selesai menelepon dan kau sudah memutus panggilan.'

"Sesukaku! Dan catatan pentingnya, untuk tadi aku yang meneleponmu bukan kau yang meneleponku, Cho!"

'Ya, ya, ya. Baiklah,' sahut Kyuhyun dengan nada mengalah, tidak tega juga mengerjai Sungmin terus-terusan.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin bicara apa? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

'Ming, tumben sekali kau tidak punya waktu? Biasanya kau memiliki banyak waktu untuk mendengarkanku.'

"Aku tahu kau sedang merayuku, jadi berhenti bicara hal tak penting lalu katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan."

'Hanya ingin meminta pendapatmu soal dia.'

Sungmin mengangguk pelan walau Kyuhyun tak akan melihat itu. _Namja_ manis kelahiran Januari itu langsung menyamankan posisi berbaring dengan memeluk gulingnya, siapa tahu saat mendengar Kyuhyun mengoceh Sungmin tak sengaja tertidur.

"Kenapa dengan Victoria? Kalian bertengkar?"

'Tidak Ming, hanya saja-' Kyuhyun terdengar kesulitan mengungkapkan maksudnya membuat Sungmin langsung menyahuti dengan ucapan yang cukup panjang.

"Aku tahu kau khawatir dengannya. Aku tahu kau takut dia macam-macam di sana. Kau selalu begitu, seharusnya kau mengatakan itu pada Vicky, jangan hanya bercerita padaku. Jika kau terus seperti itu Vicky tidak akan tahu maksudmu."

Kyuhyun terdiam, mendengar ucapan Sungmin namun tak terdengar menyahuti membuat Sungmin kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sebagai kekasih, seharusnya kau percaya jika Vicky tidak akan melakukan hal buruk dibelakangmu."

'Ya, aku harap kau mengerti maksudku.'

"Yeah! Aku tahu kau takut sekali kehilangan Vicky. Dia gadis yang baik dan manis. Tapi aku tak punya pengalaman soal cinta jadi aku tak bisa memberi masukan untukmu Kyuhyun-ah. Aku senang sekali, kau pria yang baik dan sangat mencintai kekasihmu," ucap Sungmin. Entah kenapa suaranya semakin mengecil bahkan terselip nada kecewa di sana.

'Kau tahu pasti soal itu Ming,' sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengurai tawa pelan.

Helaan napas yang terdengar sesak membuat suara Kyuhyun kembali terdengar.

'Kau sedang lelah, Ming?'

"Tidak."

'Mengantuk?'

Sungmin terdiam sejenak.

"Mungkin iya."

'Haaahh, ya sudah. Tidurlah, selamat malam, _baby_ Ming,' ucap Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh pelan.

"_Ne_, selamat malam, Kyuhyunnie."

_Line_ telepon terputus. Sungmin menatap layar ponselnya sejenak, menggenggamnya dengan erat kemudian meletakkan tepat di sebelah bantalnya. Dua lengannya bergerak merengkuh erat guling saat wajahnya tiba-tiba menekuk sedih.

"Selalu seperti ini. Kenapa sesak sekali?"

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Berbeda dengan hari biasanya, hari ini Sungmin berjalan gontai di koridor menuju kelasnya. Sejak tadi malam perasaannya dilanda kebingungan mendadak. Beruntung jadwal kuliahnya tak terlalu pagi jadi Sungmin masih bisa bermalas-malasan di atas kasur sambil merenungkan perasaan anehnya. Bahkan Changmin berulang kali mengomel seperti ibu-ibu karena dua kali memasuki kamar Sungmin, dua kali juga ia menemukan adiknya sedang menatap langit-langit kamarnya tanpa mengedipkan mata.

'Ada apa ya? Ini aneh sekali. Bukannya aku tahu jika Kyuhyunnie sangat mencintai Vicky. Kenapa aku kecewa seperti ini?' batin Sungmin sambil menghela napas berat.

"Sungmin-ah!" seruan yang tak bisa disebut pelan itu langsung membuyarkan pikiran Sungmin, si _namja_ imut langsung menolehkan kepalanya, menatap sosok yang kini tengah berlari ke arahnya.

Biasanya Sungmin akan segera menghindar jika bertemu dengan _namja_ kurus yang satu jurusan dengannya ini. Lee Hyukjae namanya.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin mendesah gusar, rasanya cukup aneh. Ada apa dengan orang-orang bermarga Lee? Kenapa semua orang yang sangat suka menganggunya adalah manusia dengan marga Lee. Mulai dari Lee Jinki, Lee Taemin, Lee Hyukjae, dan dua orang yang sangat dan bahkan selalu menganggunya, Lee Changmin—_hyung_nya dan Lee Donghae—sepupunya.

"Mata kuliah kali ini aku sekelas denganmu, apa kita bisa duduk bersama?" tanya Hyukjae sambil menggoda Sungmin dengan gaya tengilnya.

"Terserah kau saja," jawab Sungmin acuh kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya,

"Eh Sungmin?" panggil Hyukjae sedikit tak percaya, keningnya mengernyit tak paham.

"Tidak biasanya dia begitu," gumamnya kemudian melangkah, menyusul Sungmin sebelum _namja_ manis itu berubah pikiran.

Hyukjae terus melengkungkan senyum, pasalnya keinginan untuk duduk bersama Sungmin sudah terkabul. Walaupun sejak tadi Sungmin tak bicara sedikitpun, setidaknya Eunhyuk bisa menatap wajah manis nan imut milik Sungmin dari jarak sedekat ini.

_Namja_ jangkung yang baru tiba di kelas itu terlihat mengernyit saat menatap pemandangan di bangku paling depan—Hyukjae dan Sungmin.

"Ming, ayo!" ajak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba,

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun sejenak.

"Aku duduk di sini saja, Kyu."

"Tidak, ayo pindah ke belakang."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lagi, tapi tak ada arti tertentu dari tatapan itu.

"Kau tidak mengerti ya? Aku ingin duduk di sini."

Walaupun terdengar biasa saja, namun Kyuhyun menangkap nada jengkel bercampur ngotot dari cara bicara Sungmin.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun tak suka.

"Ck! Sudahlah Kyuhyun-_ssi_, Sungmin ingin duduk denganku," ujar Hyukjae akhinya buka suara.

Tatapan sinis Kyuhyun langsung terarah pada Hyukjae, senyum remehnya terlukis saat melihat Eunhyuk balas menatap tak suka padanya tapi tak membuat Kyuhyun merasa terancam sedikitpun.

"Tak ada aura semenya sedikitpun," gumamnya sengaja dengan keras. Eunhyuk nyaris membalas ucapan Kyuhyun namun suara dosen mereka sudah terdengar.

.

.

.

Setelah jam kuliah selesai, Sungmin langsung pergi meninggalkan kelasnya dengan langkah yang tampak terburu-buru.

"_Aish_ Ming! Tunggu!"

Sungmin memelankan langkahnya kemudian menoleh, melihat itu Kyuhyun langsung berlari kecil menghampiri Sungmin.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Sungmin.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sedang terburu-buru," sahut Sungmin tanpa menatap wajahnya sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengerutkan kening saat Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya. Bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika _namja_ itu hanya diam dan tak peduli dengan keanehan sahabatnya. _Namja_ itu bergerak cepat menarik lengan Sungmin hingga terdengar bunyi 'BUGH' yang lumayan keras saat tubuh Sungmin terhuyung menubruk tubuh Kyuhyun.

Detakan aneh terdengar.

Entah itu bunyi detak jantung siapa tapi yang pasti Sungmin merasa gugup luar biasa saat matanya beradu pandang dengan mata tajam Kyuhyun.

"Katakan kau kenapa?" walau tersesan dingin entah kenapa nada bicara Kyuhyun terdengar lembut untuk Sungmin.

"A-aku."

"Kenapa, hm?"

Sungmin meneguk ludah saat bibirnya tak bisa mengatup rapat ketika matanya beradu pandang dengan mata teduh Kyuhyun. Mulutnya serasa kering namun ia tetap berdoa semoga air liurnya tak menetes.

'Ya Tuha, apa ini?' batin Sungmin saat menyadari detakan aneh nan keras itu berasal dari dalam tubuhnya. Pemuda manis itu segera menunduk sedalam mungkin, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merona hebat.

"Jawab aku, Ming," desak Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengggit bibirnya, merutuki kebodohan sikapnya yang sudah seperti _yeoja_ sungguhan.

'Bantu aku berpikir bodoh!' batin Sungmin berteriak pada otaknya yang entah kenapa memproses lambat semua perintahnya.

"Ming."

"O-oh! A-aku hanya ingin fokus mencari pangeranku," jawab Sungmin asal. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin berbohong namun ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan akan membantumu, ayo kita cari bersama."

Sungmin sontak mendongak, menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang berjarak cukup dekat dengan wajahnya.

"M-membantu?"

"Yeah membantumu. Sudahlah ayo, jangan sok sibuk dan mengabaikanku," ucap Kyuhyun. Tanpa peduli tampang Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyeret lengan Sungmin agar tubuh _namja_ yang memiliki ketakutan berlebih pada _namja_ genit itu untuk mengikutinya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**TARGET PERTAMA: KLUB 'A'**

**MISI: MENEMUKAN PANGERAN LEE SUNGMIN**

"Sebentar lagi mereka selesai bertanding, kau bisa mengamati perut mereka saat mereka ganti baju nanti," ucap Kyuhyun dengan tenang sambil mengunyah permen karetnya.

"Tapi Kyu~"

"Tenang saja, di sini aman," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala sahabatnya. Sungmin hanya mengangguk seolah percaya. Namun, kepalanya mendongak menatap posisi mereka. sedikit saja melongokkan kepala, Sungmin bisa melihat puluhan bilik yang nanti akan diisi oleh para anggota klub basket yang akan mandi dan berganti kostum.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan cengiran konyol sambil menepuk dadanya pelan. Sungmin balas menyunggingkan cengirannya kemudian menatap ke bawah. Mereka tengah duduk di atas dua meja tinggi yang sudah Kyuhyun susun untuk mempermudah pengintipan Sungmin nanti. Saat ini mereka berada di salah satu bilik _restroom_ yang memiliki posisi paling strategis untuk melakukan pengintipan ke arah bilik-bilik yang lain.

_Shower_ yang sengaja dinyalakan membuat orang-orang di luar sana berpikir jika bilik yang tengah mereka gunakan sebagai tempat pengintipan tengah digunakan oleh salah satu anggota klub.

"Kyu, aku takut jatuh. Mejanya bergoyang saat kita bergerak."

"Ini karena tubuhmu berat, _baby_ Ming."

"Geezzzz!"

PLETAK!

**.**

**TARGET KEDUA: KLUB 'B'**

**MISI: MENEMUKAN PANGERAN LEE SUNGMIN**

Kali ini Sungmin melakukan sedikit penyamaran. Kyuhyun yang memang memiliki beberapa teman dalam bidang klub olahraga tengah duduk di sekitar ruang ganti para anggota klub sepak bola. Sungmin yang duduk di sebelahnya terus menundukkan kepala sambil membetulkan letak topi dan kaca mata hitamnya. Sesekali matanya menatap perut para _namja_ yang tak menunjukkan apapun selain pusar mereka. Dalam hati ia mengumpat, kenapa ia harus mengikuti cara Kyuhyun? Ini seperti melemparkan diri ke dalam mulut harimau.

"Kyuhyun-ah sebentar lagi aku selesai, jika kau risih dengan teman-temanku kau bisa menunggu di luar," ucap teman Kyuhyun yang merasa aneh dengan sikap sosok di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, aku tidak masalah. Sama-sama pria'kan?" Kyuhyun menyahut sambil melakukan angkatan bahu sok tak peduli padahal jari-jari Sungmin sudah meremas kuat belakang kemeja yang digunakannya.

"Oke, itu kau. Bagaimana dengan temanmu? Aku rasa dia tak baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sungmin. Lengannya terulur untuk menepuk kepala Sungmin yang dilindungi topi.

"Dia masih _hangover_, kami minum banyak semalam."

Teman Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, mengerti jika itu adalah kebiasaan para laki-laki, minum banyak di malam hari dan mabuk berat hingga berakhir _hangover_ besok paginya. Setelah teman Kyuhyun pergi, Sungmin langsung mendekatkan kepala ke telinga sahabatnya dan mengumpat di sana.

"Aku merasa mirip dengan tante-tante penyuka pria muda! Dan ini gara-gara kau bodoh!"

**.**

**TARGET KETIGA: KLUB 'C'**

**MISI: MENEMUKAN PANGERAN LEE SUNGMIN**

Sungmin tak mengerti apa maksud Kyuhyun membawanya ke mari. Jelas-jelas ia sudah melakukan peyelidikan sendiri di klub renang dan tak menemukan apapun di sana. Sambil membetulkan letak rambut palsunya, Sungmin berdecak malas. Beberapa pria mesum yang tengah berada di area kolam renang itu bersiul bahkan mengedipkan mata pada Sungmin yang sedang bertransformasi menjadi gadis Eropa berambut _blonde_.

Tidak ada yang mengenalinya karena Sungmin lagi-lagi memakai kaca mata dan ia benar-benar terlihat cantik.

"WAW Kyuhyun-ah, setahuku kau dekat dengan Victoria, gadis Eropa siapa yang kau bawa ke mari?"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan teman satu klubnya hanya menyunggingkan satu senyum bangga. Setengah tubuhnya yang berada dalam air membuat Sungmin mengumpat dalam hati.

"Mencari pangeranku apanya? Dasar Cho bodoh! Atau aku yang bodoh? Mau saja mengikutinya, jelas-jelas dia hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk berenang bersama teman satu klubnya!" geram Sungmin kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang memanggil—berusaha menahan kepergiannya dengan Bahasa Inggris yang terdengar aneh.

"Hei _baby_! _Wait please_!"

"_Baby, where will you go_?"

"_Baby_! _Come back to me_!"

"_Shut up_, Cho!"

Kyuhyun teridiam begitu juga dengan teman-temannya.

"Suaranya seperti laki-laki."

"Seperti Lee Sungmin."

"Hei, kau Lee Sungmin ya?"

Sungmin menulikan telinganya, dalam hati ia mengumpat Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi tak membuatnya terbantu. Haaahhh, kenapa sulit sekali menemukan pangeran bertanda bunganya?

**.**

**TARGET KEEMPAT: KLUB 'D'**

**MISI: MENEMUKAN PANGERAN LEE SUNGMIN**

"Aku benar-benar marah jika kau kembali membuat ulah dengan modus membantuku. Aku serius Kyuhyun!" peringat Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat dua jarinya—jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya menunjukkan '_peace sign_'nya.

"Tenang Ming, kali ini kita serius."

"Jadi, selama ini kau tak serius membantuku!"

DUAGH!

Kyuhyun memegangi tulang keringnya yang terasa berdenyut. Matanya beralih menatap Sungmin yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu ruang ganti klub karate. Helaan napas malas terdengar dari bibirnya, ingin sekali berteriak pada Sungmin namun yang dilakukannya adalah menyusul sahabatnya.

"Sungminnie, kali ini serius! Sungguh!"

Sungmin benar-benar menulikan telinganya. Mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang berjalan mengimbangi langkahnya.

"Ming, sungguh!" tegas Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya kemudian beralih menatap sahabatnya. Tangannya terangkat dan membuka lebar seolah menunjukkan pada Kyuhyun jika bantuannya tak menghasilkan apapun.

"Kyuhyun! Kau bilang akan membantuku tapi mana?"

"Kita belum mencari di klub karate. Jangan terbawa emosi dulu," ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mendengus. Namun, alih-alih membantah pemuda manis itu malah membiarkan Kyuhyun merangkulnya. Membawa tubuh mereka kembali ke ruang ganti khusus klub karate. Dan lagi-lagi mereka harus berakhir dengan misi yang belum terselesaikan.

**.**

**TARGET KELIMA: KLUB 'E'**

**MISI: MENEMUKAN PANGERAN LEE SUNGMIN**

Kyuhyun terus melangkah, menghela Sungmin yang saat ini tengah melangkah dengan mata tertutup kain.

"Kyuhyunnie, kali ini pangeranku pasti ditemukan?" suara Sungmin terdengar gembira. Jemari kecilnya yang mirip jemari _yeoja_ itu menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tentu Ming, aku sudah janji 'kan? Yang terakhir pasti memuaskan," Kyuhyun membalas dengan nada yakin, senyum lebarnya terlukis saat melihat Sungmin juga menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

"Tapi Kyu, kenapa kau harus menutup mataku?"

"Karena ini spesial dan aku yakin inilah akhir pencarianmu," jawab Kyuhyun membuat tawa bahagia Sungmin terurai. Suaranya yang lucu itu terus terdengar, mengeluarkan ocehan berupa pujian untuk sahabat tercintanya.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti membuat Sungmin ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Merasa tangan Kyuhyun sedang sibuk membuka ikatan kain penutup matanya, Sungminpun tersenyum semakin lebar. Dalam hati ia menyesal telah melakukan kekerasan fisik dan terus mengomel pada Kyuhyun selama misi mereka. Haaahhh, bahkan Sungmin merasa terharu saat memikirkan Kyuhyun yang mungkin telah melakukan penyelidikan diam-diam di klub terakhir target mereka.

Teriakan nyaring yang disinyalir berasal dari suara _yeoja_ membuat Sungmin yakin jika target mereka kali ini pasti sangat berpengaruh di kampus mereka.

"Setelah kain ini terlepas kau langsung buka matamu, jangan berharap aku menghitung satu hingga tiga seperti kekasih yang sedang membuat kejutan."

"_Aish_! Aku tahu bodoh!"

"_Good boy_."

SRET!

"Waaaah, yang itu cantik sekali."

"Tidak, hanya dadanya yang besar."

"Pantatnya juga. Aduuhhh, aku butuh ke toilet jika begini."

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya, matanya menatap satu persatu belakang kepala para pengintip mesum yang ada di hadapannya.

"K-Y-U-H-Y-U-N."

Kyuhyun yang merasa namanya disebut langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada Sungmin, matanya membulat saat asap tak kasat mata mengepul dari telinga dan kepala sahabatnya.

"Aa-Ming, dengarkan dulu. Kenapa aku membawamu untuk mengintip anggota klub cheerleader-"

"Kau~"

"Tidak jangan berpikir aku mesum. Aku mengajakmu ke mari karena kita tak menemukan _namja_ yang memilik tanda bunga. Mungkin ada pada _yeoja_, itu saja!" jelas Kyuhyun dengan gugup. Cengiran kikuknya terasa semakin kaku saat asap hitam yang berasal dari tubuh Sungmin mulai bertransformasi menjadi casper yang beterbangan di atas kepala sahabatnya.

"Kau.."

"Sungminnie dengarkan aku."

"KAU TULI ATAU BODOH! SUDAH KUKATAKAN DIA PANGERAN! MANA ADA PANGERAN _YEOJA_!"

BRAK! BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Pengamatan yang sia-sia karena tanda misterius itu tak kunjung ditemukan, bahkan mereka sudah mengunjungi berbagai jenis klub di kampusnya.

"Sudahlah! Aku lelah dan tak mau lagi mengikuti saranmu yang bodoh itu!" sembur Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun yang memiliki beberapa memar di wajahnya hanya memicingkan mata dengan sinis.

'Ck! Setelah memukulku masih bisa mengomel seperti itu!'

"Lalu kau punya cara lain?" tanyanya dengan nada meremehkan.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sungmin karena dia memang tak memiliki cara lain yang lebih ampuh dari cara Kyuhyun kemarin.

"Ck, jika sampai musim panas berakhir belum ditemukan. Bagaimana dengan pangeranku ya?" gumam Sungmin dengan sedih. Kyuhyun yang semula memasang wajah kesal langsung mengulurkan lengannya untuk menepuk kepala Sungmin.

"Jangan sedih, kita pasti bisa menemukannya. Kali ini kita bisa menggunakan cara halus."

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah melukiskan senyum tampan meyakinkan, mau tak mau senyum itu menular pada Sungmin.

"Permisi," sapa Kyuhyun saat mereka berpapasan dengan seseorang.

"Ya? Ada apa?" jawab yang disapa, senyum tak percaya sedikit terlukis saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di sebelah sosok yang baru saja menyapanya. Lee Sungmin—_sunbae_ imut yang sangat terkenal itu.

"Maaf, boleh kami melihat perutmu?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin dan orang yang baru disapanya langsung melotot bersamaan.

"Kyuhyunnie! _Aish_!"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak begitu juga!"

"Lalu bagaimana, Ming?"

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya _namja_ yang tadi disapa oleh Kyuhyun.

"Boleh lihat perutmu tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Kyuhyun!"

"Apa Ming! Diamlah!"

Sungmin menggeram kesal kemudian menghentak lengan Kyuhyun membuat pemuda Cho itu menatap ke arahnya.

"Kau berusaha mengacau ya? Kau ingin aku tidak menemukan pangeran bertanda bunga itu 'kan? Dasar kau menyebalkan!" teriak Sungmin dengan kesal.

"Hei Ming, aku ingin membantumu!" sahut Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Seharusnya kau tak membantuku dari awal! Kau mengesalkan dan selalu mengesalkan!" Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo bingung, Sungmin yang sangat kesal itu meninggalkannya dengan marah setelah memukul keras bahunya.

"Jadi, Sungmin _sunbaenim_ mencari kekasih yang memiliki tanda bunga di perutnya ya? Wah! Aku harus menyebarkan berita heboh ini."

Lagi. Kyuhyun tampak seperti orang bodoh saat dia hanya diam menatap _hoobae_ tak dikenal itu berlari cepat menyusuri koridor hingga akhirnya-

"Aduh! Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" tanyanya sendiri, menyadari sesuatu.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_, apa benar Sungmin-_ssi_ mencari kekasih yang memilki tanda bunga?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya membuat _namja_ Cho itu gusar luar biasa.

"Jangan bermimpi! Selama ada aku, Sungmin tidak akan mencari kekasih! Mengerti!"

"Tapi soal berita itu?"

"Berisik! Kau tidak tahu istilah gosip ya!"

Perlahan _namja_ yang bertanya tadi menganggukkan kepala, tubuhnya mundur perlahan sebelum berlari cepat meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Siapa yang tahan ditatap tajam oleh pemilik _evil eyes_ itu.

Sebelum orang-orang bodoh yang lain muncul di hadapannya, Kyuhyun langsung berjalan pergi. Sambil mengumpat ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ini akan menjadi masalah serius.

"Dasar Cho Kyuhyun tolol!" umpatnya sendiri.

**TBC**

Hai! Hai!  
Saya bawa chapter 2-nya.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di chapter 1. Terimakasih banyak ya chingudeul. Oke, saatnya sesi tanggapan review.

**R: Typo nama Yuri?**

T: Iya chingu typo. Harusnya Victoria. Efek habis ngetik FF lain jadinya gitu. Maaf ya, sudah saya perbaiki kok :D Terimakasih koreksinya :D

**R: Punya format PDF untuk FF?**

T: Aduh, gak punya chingu. Saya waktu itu sempet berpikir bikin itu, tapi kalah sama sibuk jadi terlupakan. Hehe :D

**R: Semangat untuk comebacknya.**

T: Terimakasih banyak untuk supportnya chingudeul :D Aku gak nganggep ini comeback sih, soalnya FF ini gak sepanjang FF saya lainnya dan persiapannya memang sudah dari jauh-jauh hari. Tapi gak papa sih, makasih banyak pokoknya. Untuk comeback berikutnya, saya belum ada target waktu. Semester ini full of tugas sampai rinciannya saya bikin note khusus, bahkan saya ada rencana hiatus. Doain aja ya chingudeul, semoga ada waktu. Biar gimanapun saya tetap ingin melestarikan FF KyuMin di tengah krisis(?) banyaknya pair-pair baru di FFn :D

**R: Tema berat atau ringan?**

T: Kalau dilihat dari banyaknya chapter yang saya janjikan dan plot 2 chapter ini menurut chingu ini fict temanya berat atau ringan? :D

**R: Masalah Kyuhyun sama Victoria eonnie.**

T: Kenapa sama mereka? Banyak yang protes soal adegan mereka di fict ini TT_TT Kenapa sih? Gak suka sama Vict eonnie? Khawatir KyuToria? Atau gak percaya sama ke-realan KyuMin? :D Jujur aku gak pernah masalahin adegan Kyuhyun atau Sungmin sama siapapun. Dan mengenai Vict eonnie yang kebetulan di sini dapat adegan manis dengan Kyuhyun, serius saya gak ada maksud apa-apa. Di dunia nyata, mereka berteman baik. Saya yakin itu kok. Kyuhyun gak pernah menutupi kedekatannya dengan Vict eonnie, dia sering bilang kalo dia ada janji makan sama Vict eonnie atau Changmin atau KyuLine. Jadi, saya rasa gak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari Kyuhyun dan Vict eonnie. Kyuhyun terbuka soal kedekatannya dengan Vict eonnie tapi untuk kedekatannya dengan Sungmin yang jelas-jelas sudah menjadi teman sekamarnya dalam jangka waktu cukup lama aja dia masih kucing-kucingan padahal siapapun tahu gimana dekatnya mereka. Dari situ jelas kan siapa yang perlu dicurigai? :D Lagipula Kyuhyun kan gak suka cewe #slapped

**R: Sungmin hanya takut atau trauma?**

T: Gak trauma kok chingu. Cuma takut :D

**R: Gimana Kyuhyun sama Victoria pisah?**

T: Satunya ditarik ke utara satunya ke selatan #ditabokbolak-balik Hahahaha, liat saja nanti *pose ala dektektif* :O

**R: Kalau Kyuhyun gak punya tanda itu terus siapa yang punya?**

T: AKU YANG PUNYA! #telanjang di depan Sungmin# *pounded* Haaaahhh, kalo saya kasih tahu kan langsung ketahuan TT_TT Sabar ya~

**R: Kabar yang nulis FF.**

T: Haha, alhamdulillah baik :D Kabar chingu sendiri gimana?

**R: Din-chan? Rin-chan? Min Rin-chan?**

T: Gyakakakakakak. Gak tau kenapa aku ngerasa lucu banget kalo dipanggil gitu. Suka sampe kerasa merona soalnya berasa lagi dipanggil sama Sasuke-kun :D #duagh

**R: Yang lagi praktik atau skripsi**

T:Sepertinya banyak yang sedang sibuk ya? Tapi terimakasih loh eonniedeul sudah menyempatkan diri baca plus review FF saya. Terimakasih banget pokoknya. Buat yang persiapan praktik, lagi praktik, dan yang selesai praktik juga persiapan skripsi, apapun yang sedang menjadi kesibukan kalian, semoga dikasih kemudahan dan kelancaran dalam prosesnya. Amin Ya Allah :D

**R: Peran Donghae?**

T: Nah, di atas sudah di munculkan Donghae dan perannya :D

**R: Tanda bunga mengingatkan tanda bunga di leher Sasuke?**

T: SERIUS? Serius Sasuke punya tanda bunga di lehernya? Saya sebagai istri kok gak tau ya #jambakrambut Okeh! Terimakasih infonya, nanti saya mau telanjangin Sasuke-kun *kiss* #ditalak Sungjin

Oke demikian sambutan(?) dari saya. Kurang lebihnya saya mohon maaf #plakplakplak

Jiahahahahahah. Sudah dulu ya chingudeul, sampai jumpa chapter depan dan tinggalkan jejak kalian untuk chapter ini. Saranghae~

Mian for typos!

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sign Love**

.

.

**Park Min Rin**

.

.

Genre: Romance

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki dan Sungjin murni milik saya *ditabokJongjin* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER ****3**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

"Seharusnya aku tahu kalau Cho jelek itu hanya ingin mengacaukan segalanya. Bagaimanapun sifat _evil_nya tidak akan pernah hilang. Dasar Sungmin bodoh!" umpat Sungmin sambil terus membenturkan wajahnya ke bantal yang sejak tadi dipeluknya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Min! Ada tamu!" suara Changmin yang tak bisa dibilang pelan itu menembus gendang telinga adiknya.

"Minnie-ah, dengar _hyung_ tidak?" teriak Changmin lagi saat sang adik tak kunjung menjawab panggilannya.

"_Ne_, dengar _hyung_," sahut Sungmin sambil turun dari ranjangnya, berjalan dengan malas untuk membuka pintu.

"Kenapa lam- eh?" Changmin mengurungkan pertanyaannya saat menangkap raut berantakan adik tercintanya.

"_Aigo nae saengi_, ada apa sayangku?" tanya Changmin membuat Sungmin mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Dia paham betul jika nada bicara _hyung_nya yang terdengar sangat lembut itu tak lebih dari sebuah ejekan.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, ada apa _hyung_ ke mari?" tanya Sungmin dengan ekspresi sebalnya. Changmin yang tidak bisa menahan rasa gatal ditangannya langsung menempatkan cubitan gemas pada kedua pipi bulat Sungmin bahkan menarik pipi itu dan menggerakkannya sesuka hati. Hal itu sontak membuat erangan kesakitan terdengar dari bibir Sungmin.

Dengan kesal tangannya bergerak memukul keras tangan Changmin agar cubitan maut _hyung_nya itu lepas.

"_Yah_! Sakit _hyung_!" teriak—ah jerit Sungmin saat _hyung_ tampannya itu terkekeh puas kemudian berlalu menjauhi Sungmin.

"Menara _Eiffel_ jelek! Awas kau! Aku akan mengadukanmu pada _eomma_!" pekik Sungmin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Changmin yang tengah memeletkan lidah padanya.

"Minnie _hyung_!"

"Eoh?" Sungmin membeo kebingungan. Telinganya mengenal jelas suara cempreng yang terdengar dari lantai bawah rumahnya. Seolah baru menyadari ucapan _hyung_nya tentang ada tamu, Sungmin langsung berlari menuruni tangga.

"_Hyuuuunggg_!"

'Bocah dua ini!' gerutu Sungmin dalam hati sambil melengos malas. Batinnya menjulurkan lidah seolah mengejek Sungmin yang sepertinya tak akan pernah lepas dari dua tamu menyebalkannya itu.

"Ya _dongsaeng-ah_?" tanya Sungmin sambil berpura memasang senyum ramah.

"Lihat!"

"_KYAAAAA_!"

Sungmin menjerit heboh saat dua Lee bersaudara—Lee Jinki dan Lee Taemin—itu mengangkat kaos mereka, menunjukkan perut putih mereka yang kini tampak ternodai warna hitam spidol.

"_Hyung-ah_, kenapa berteriak?" tanya Taemin dengan polosnya.

"Apanya yang kenapa susu pisang? Rapikan baju kalian!" perintah Sungmin mutlak membuat dua orang itu bergegas menurunkan kaos mereka.

"_Hyung_ kenapa? Aku dan Taeminnie sudah punya tanda bunga di perut kami, kau tentu bisa memilih antara aku dan Taeminnie," ujar Onew dengan percaya diri mengabaikan tatapan 'memangnya siapa yang ingin memilih kalian' dari Sungmin.

"Bagaimana _hyung_?" desak Taemin sambil mengerjabkan matanya.

"_Yah_! Kalian pikir aku bodoh atau apa hingga tak bisa membedakan mana yang asli dan buatan? Bahkan kalian menggambarnya dengan sangat buruk! Itu lebih terlihat seperti buntalan kentut dari pada sebuah bunga. _Aish_! Benar-benar!"

"Min, ada apa?"suara berat Changmin terdengar menginterupsi omelan Sungmin. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali bertanya tentang apakah Sungmin sedang datang bulan? Akhir-akhir ini adik satu-satunya itu sering kali marah-marah tak jelas.

"_Hyung_! Urus mereka, aku tidak terima tamu hari ini! Aku lelah!"

"_Yah! Yah! Yah! Hyung_ tunggu!" teriak Onew tak terima saat Sungmin dengan santainya meninggalkan mereka.

"Minnie _hyung_, aku akan menangis terus di sini jika _hyung_ tak menerima cintaku. Aku susah payah menggambar tanda bunga ini di perutku. _Yah hyung!_ Minnie _hyung_!"

Changmin _sweatdrop_ seketika pasca mendengar ucapan Taemin.

"Dasar anak-anak," gumamnya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Malam yang semakin larut tak menjadi alasan agar negara sibuk seperti Korea Selatan untuk beristirahat dalam lelapnya malam, terbukti dengan semakin ramainya pejalan kaki. Mereka singgah di beberapa _stand_ pedagang kaki lima yang hidup bagai burung hantu. Bekerja di malam hari dan memanfaatkan siang hari untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan dua _namja_ yang terus berseru satu sama lain mengabaikan mata dan tangan mereka yang sejak tadi tak berhenti bekerja sama dengan otak untuk terus bergerak.

"_Yah_! Mati kau!"

"Ehehehehe."

"_Yah_! Menyingkir bodoh!"

"_In your dream_, Tuan Lee."

_Yeah_! Perdebatan bodoh dan umpatan itu terus terdengar sejak empat jam yang lalu. Kyuhyun terlihat fokus mempertahankan bentengnya saat Changmin terus saja melakukan serangan dengan emosi.

"Kyuhyun! Mengalah sedikit! _Aish_!"

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk membiarkanku tidur di kamar Sungmin," tawar Kyuhyun.

"Sesukamu! Biarkan aku menang."

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku mengerti."

Dan seperti perjanjian bodoh itu, Changmin bersorak gembira saat ia berhasil mengalahkan sang _master game_.

"Woaaahhh! Aku hebat!" seru Changmin untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun melengos malas dengan batin yang turut melakukan _rolling eyes_.

'Hebat apanya? Jelas-jelas aku tak melawan sama sekali.'

"Kau mau tidur? Sana tidurlah. Sesukamu ingin tidur di mana," ucap Changmin sambil terus memasang ekspresi—aku benar-benar hebat telah mengalahkan Kyuhyun.

"Ya, terima kasih _hyung_," sahutnya kemudian beranjak.

"Hei, jangan ambil gulingnya atau Sungmin akan memeluk sepanjang tidurnya."

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli mendengar peringatan Changmin. Setelah mengangguk paham, _namja_ Cho itu segera melangkah menuju kamar yang sering ia jadikan tempat melepas lelah jika jadwal kuliah pertama mereka memiliki rentang waktu yang cukup jauh dari jadwal berikutnya.

CKLEK!

Kyuhyun menggeleng tak percaya dengan pemandangan di depannya. Lampu kamar Sungmin yang masih menyala dengan terang memperjelas bagaimana berantakannya kamar _bunny aegyo_ yang biasanya sangat rapi ini. Setelah menutup pintu secara perlahan, Kyuhyun langsung melangkah menuju sosok yang tengah memejamkan mata menikmati alam mimpinya.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menggeleng saat melihat gumpalan kertas yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit itu berada di sebelah bantal Sungmin bersama sebuah spidol dan tumpukan kertas yang masih bagus.

"Dia mau membuat surat cinta ya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membereskan benda-benda yang tampak merusak keindahan itu.

Iseng-iseng Kyuhyun membuka gumpalan kertas itu, sedikit mengamatinya kemudian membulatkan mata saat melihat tulisan 'KYU _BABO_' di kertas yang sudah terlipat itu.

"Aku? Bodoh? Heh? Yang benar saja!"

Dengan gusar Kyuhyun membuka gumpalan kertas itu dan kembali membulatkan mata saat tulisan yang tak kalah sadis tertangkap indera pengelihatannya.

_EVIL BABO_!

CHO SOK TAMPAN!

KYUHYUN SOK PINTAR!

CHO MENYEBALKAN!

_EVIL_ JELEK! _BABO_! SOK TAHU! MENYEBALKAN!

Deretan huruf nista dalam tiap kertas itu membuat Kyuhyun melayangkan tatapan tajam pada sosok yang masih bergelut nyaman dengan alam mimpinya. Rasanya ingin sekali meremas muka kelewat imut itu.

"Cih! Kau tak manis lagi, Ming!" ujarnya kemudian menarik gemas hidung lancip Sungmin membuat empunya langsung mengernyit terganggu namun tak membuka mata sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh saat pemilik bibir _plump_ itu hanya menggeliat kecil untuk mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling bersarung coklat.

"Dasar sok imut!" ejek Kyuhyun lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sungmin, menatap dalam wajah manis _namja_ berkulit putih susu itu.

"Pantas saja banyak yang mengejarmu, kau terlanjur manis Ming. Hmm, tapi sayangnya aku tak seperti mereka," ujar Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum kemudian mengubah posisinya, telentang menatap langit-langit kamar Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide jahil terlintas di otak jeniusnya, sejenak _namja_ itu menyeringai sebelum akhirnya-

SRET!

-benda empuk yang sejak tadi dipeluk erat oleh Sungmin beralih pada genggaman tangannya membuat _namja_ _aegyo_ itu melengguh tak suka dan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dengan heboh, menapaki kasurnya untuk mencari keberadaan sang guling tercinta. Kyuhyun hanya bisa membulatkan matanya, tak percaya jika reaksi Sungmin akan seperti itu.

Sungmin yang setengah sadar itu mulai menemukan gulingnya namun Kyuhyun refleks membuangnya ke bawah. Menyadari kebodohannya, Kyuhyun berniat mengambil guling itu namun Sungmin bergerak sangat cepat dengan melingkarkan lengan dan kakinya di tubuh Kyuhyun bahkan melesakkan wajahnya ke dada yang mulai berdetak tak karuan itu.

"Kyu~" racau Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian menatap wajah manis yang ada di bawah dagunya.

"Hm?" sahut Kyuhyun merespon racauan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun~" racau Sungmin lagi. Kali ini ia mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_?"

"Kyuhyunnie!"

BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!

Kyuhyun meringis pelan saat tangan Sungmin memukuli punggungnya bertubi-tubi,

"Kau benar-benar kesal padaku ya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengusap surai hitam Sungmin namun tak terdengar jawaban membuat Kyuhyun sadar jika sahabatnya itu sudah kembali tidur.

"_Jaljayo baby_," ujar Kyuhyun mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin sebelum ikut bergabung untuk memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Cahaya pagi yang hangat telah muncul, merambat dengan cepat berusaha mencapi sudut terpojok dalam ruangan bernuansa merah jambu. Penghuni kamar manis itu perlahan menunjukkan kehadirannya dengan menggeliat pelan.

Mata yang belum sepenuhnya fokus itu tampak membuka dan menutup beberapa kali, sedikit mengernyit saat cahaya yang menerpa dinding memantulkan sinar terang menyilaukan mata.

Sungmin yang bangun lebih dulu langsung mendongakkan kepala saat menyadari keanehan guling empuknya. Ia mengingat siapa yang semalam memaksa bertamu jelas-jelas Sungmin sudah menolak untuk menerima tamu, ya siapa lagi jika bukan sahabat tercintanya yang bermarga Cho itu.

"Huh! Dia betul-betul tidur di kamarku rupanya," dengus Sungmin sambil memukul keras punggung Kyuhyun yang masih dipeluknya. Hal itu sontak membuat Kyuhyun berjengit kaget kemudian mengerjabkan mata berusaha meraih fokus penuhnya.

"_Ish_!" desis Sungmin kemudian melepas pelukannya dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun untuk menjauh.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Apanya yang apa! Bangun jelek!"

Kyuhyun yang baru selesai mengusap mata langsung tersenyum dan menoleh ke sampingnya.

"Sudah bangun, _baby_ Ming?" tanyanya dengan nada jahil membuat Sungmin mendengus malas.

"Kau buta ya? Aku sudah membuka mata sejak tadi!" sahut Sungmin dengan jengkel. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil kemudian mengacak rambut Sungmin yang selalu terlihat menarik di matanya.

"Kenapa kau suka marah akhir-akhir ini?" mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya, Sungmin pun langsung merengut dan melirik kesal pada Kyuhyun. Entahlah, sepertinya rasa kesal terhadap Kyuhyun terlalu banyak.

"Biar saja, sesukaku!" ketusnya manja.

"Hei, aku tahu kau marah padaku Ming. Aku minta maaf soal kemarin."

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya—menunggu jawaban Sungmin mungkin.

"Aku benar-benar ingin membantumu, kau malah marah dan berpikir jika aku hanya main-main."

Lagi. Sungmin kembali melirik Kyuhyun, kali ini berusaha menemukan kebohongan yang terdapat di dalam bola mata sahabatnya.

'Dia tak pernah berbohong padamu,' batin positif Sungmin seolah berbisik dalam kepalanya.

'Tapi dia itu _evil_, bisa saja 'kan?' kali ini batin negatif yang melontarkan argumen menyudutkan. Sungmin menyipitkan mata kemudian membuang muka.

"Bohong."

"Jadi kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Eoh?" kaget Sungmin sambil membulatkan matanya.

"Jadi benar. Kau sudah tak percaya padaku?"

"Eh? Bu-bukan begitu, Kyuhyunnie."

"Lalu?" kejar Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu ini sejenis desakan dan jika sudah begini yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menunduk.

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu."

Senyum tampan ala Cho Kyuhyun langsung terkembang dengan lebarnya saat Sungmin mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

"Sepertinya tidak tulus," ucap Kyuhyun saat tak kunjung melihat senyum manis _namja_ kelinci di hadapannya.

"Tulus!"

"Kalau tulus, ayo~" ujar _namja_ Cho itu sambil merentangkan dua tangannya. Sungmin yang mengerti langsung tersenyum dan kembali merangsek dalam pelukan Kyuhyun yang masih nyaman bertelentang ria di atas kasur empuknya.

"Jangan marah lagi, _arra_?" Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seperti anak kecil yang mematuhi ucapan kakak sulungnya.

"Tapi Kyu, mereka sudah tahu soal pangeran bertanda bungaku, bahkan _sangtae_ dan susu pisang kemarin berkunjung ke mari dan menggambar bunga di perut mereka. Bagaimana seteleh ini?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"Tenanglah, aku sudah mengatakan jika selama ada aku, kau tak akan punya kekasih."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil namun itu tak berlangsung lama setelah ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Hm, meskipun ada aku, Kyuhyunnnie punya kekasih," gumam Sungmin sangat pelan, mungkin Kyuhyun juga tidak mendengar hal itu.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin buru-buru menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau harus janji jangan marah padaku lagi, apalagi menulis kebohongan sebanyak itu!"

"Eh? Kebohongan apa Kyu?" Sungmin langsung mendongak, melempar tatapan tak mengerti pada Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh!" dengus Kyuhyun sambil menarik gemas pipi bulat sahabatnya.

"_Yah_! Aku benar-benar tak mengerti!" protes Sungmin sambil mengusap pipinya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Itu!" tunjuk Kyuhyun ke arah gumpalan kertas yang berserakan di lantai kamar Sungmin.

"Eoh? Ehehehe," kekeh Sungmin salah tingkah.

"Berikan penjelasanmu Tuan Lee," ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada mencurigai, bahkan matanya memicing sinis ke arah Sungmin.

"_Yah_! Jangan menatapku begitu, Kyuhyunnie!" Kyuhyun yang memang berniat menggoda Sungmin tak bisa menutupi senyum gelinya.

"Baiklah, kau tidak lupa 'kan jika kita memiliki jadwal pagi ini?" ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengerjab kaget sebelum melompat heboh dari atas kasur.

"Kyuhyunnie kita telat!"

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membiarkan Sungmin berlari cepat menuju kamar mandi. Sementara menunggu Sungmin, Kyuhyun menelepon seseorang dan siapapun mungkin bisa menebak siapa yang tengah dihubungi Kyuhyun.

_Yeah_, apa kalian berpikir Sungmin? Tentu saja bukan mengingat si '_sweet sexy_' itu tengah berada di dalam kamar mandi.

'_'

"_Ne, yeoboseyo_ Vicky-_ya_."

'_'

"Hanya sedang menunggu, kau sedang apa?"

'_'

"Bagaimana seminarmu?"

'_'

"Ah baguslah. Jaga kesehatanmu."

'_'

"Tenang saja, Sungminnie menjagaku dengan sangat baik."

'_'

"_Geurae, nado bogoshippo_."

_Line_ telepon terputus setelah keduanya sepakat mengakhiri panggilan. Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang Sungmin langsung menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mandi saat fokusnya menemukan tubuh sahabatnya tengah mematung di sana.

"Ming, apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" seolah terhenyak karena panggilan Kyuhyun, Sungmin melukiskan senyum kikuk sebelum menggeleng kecil.

"Aku lupa membawa handuk."

Dengan sedikit tergesa Sungmin menyambar handuknya kemudian berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi. Kyuhyun yang melihat kegugupan Sungmin hanya bisa diam dan meremas ponsel di tangannya perlahan.

Sementara di kamar mandi, Sungmin tampak memukul-mukul pelan dadanya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa sesak sekali?" keluhnya. _Namja aegyo_ itu awalnya memang berniat mengambil handuk, tapi siapa sangka dia akan mendengar percakapan manis Kyuhyun dan Victoria yang entah bagaimana ceritanya bisa menimbulkan sesak berlebih di dalam dadanya. Apalagi setelah mendengar ungkapan _bogoshippo_ itu. Segenap rasa tak rela yang selama ini Sungmin tahan menguar secara tiba-tiba tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

Seandainya boleh jujur, sejak awal Sungmin tak rela jika Kyuhyun memiliki sosok spesial selain dirinya. Namun, apa salahnya? Victoria gadis yang baik dan mereka pergi dengan sangat baik, mereka serasi untuk saling mencintai.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Sungmin? Buang jauh-jauh perasaan anehmu itu. Kyuhyun hanyalah sahabatmu," ujar Sungmin sambil terus menepuk-nepuk dadanya seolah meyakinkan diri dengan ucapannya tadi.

"Lupakan," lirihnya dengan mantap sebelum berjalan menuju _shower_ untuk mengguyur tubuhnya yang masih berbalut pakaian lengkap.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Ternyata apa yang menjadi pikiran dan ketakutan Sungmin tidak seratus persen benar. Mungkin orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di koridor berbisik tentangnya, namun mereka tidak menyerbunya langsung. Hm syukurlah, setidaknya hanya tiga Lee menyebalkan itu yang masih kekeh mengikutinya—Lee Jinki, Lee Taemin, dan Lee Hyukjae.

Kali ini Lee Hyukjae lah yang tampak sok asik berdiri di depan pintu kelas Sungmin, dari gesturnya terlihat jelas jika _namja_ tinggi kurus itu memang menunggu si _sweet sexy_.

"Hanya Lee Hyukjae Ming, tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," ujar Kyuhyun saat Sungmin kembali menyalahkan Kyuhyun perihal terbongkarnya pangeran bunga yang sedang dalam misi pencarian.

"Kyu, bagaimana jika dia melakukan hal yang sama dengan Onew dan Taemin?" tanya Sungmin saat mengingat kekonyolan dua _hoobae_nya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengedik cuek.

"Berarti selain bodoh dia juga konyol."

Mendengar jawaban sahabatnya yang sama sekali tak membantu membuat Sungmin berdecak gusar. Rasanya ingin sekali meninggalkan kampus, pulang ke rumah, dan kembali bergelung di bawah selimut nyamannya dari pada melihat Hyukjae yang sudah senyum-senyum tak jelas padahal jarak mereka belum bisa dikatakan dekat, sepertinya _namja_ itu terlalu bersemangat.

"Seharusnya aku belajar ilmu hipnotis," gerutu Sungmin saat melihat Eunhyuk kini berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Deretan gigi putihnya terlihat jelas, menunjukkan semangat pemuda bergusi indah itu.

"Terlambat jika kau belajar sekarang," ejek Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum geli.

"Aku akan belajar secepatnya Cho, kemudian menghipnotismu seumur hidup agar berhenti menyebalkan! Kau mengerti?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mengerti."

Perdebatan konyol dua _namja_ itu berakhir saat Hyukjae sudah berdiri sambil memasang senyum lebar di hadapan Sungmin—karena sepertinya Eunhyuk mengabaikan keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"_Annyeong_ Sungminnie."

"_Annyeong_ Hyukjae-_ya_," balas Sungmin seadanya. Kyuhyun mencibir sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, memasang ekspresi seolah-olah ia mengerti situasi.

'Baiklah, aku hanya sebuah patung di sini.'

"Ada apa?"

"Oh, aku menemuimu untuk bicara mengenai tanda bunga pangeranmu itu."

'Sudah kuduga,' batin Sungmin menyahut sambil memutar bola mata.

"Oh masalah itu. Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau punya tanda seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin berusaha menutupi nada ragu dalam kalimatnya. Ia berharap Kyuhyun bisa mengusir Hyukjae untuk segera pergi dari hadapannya, tapi sahabat tampannya itu hanya berdiri diam sambil melipat lengannya di depan dada, memperhatikan dengan tenang bagaimana Hyukjae bicara padanya.

Dewa batinnya tiba-tiba menyumpal mulut dengan ekspresi terkejut. Seharusnya Sungmin tidak menanyakan hal itu, bagaimana jika Hyukjae memiliki tanda itu? Apakah ia harus menjalin hubungan dengan _namja_ menyebalkan selain Taemin dan Jinki ini.

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya tanda seperti itu."

'Haaahh,' batin Sungmin menghela napas lega. Melompat-lompat kecil untuk melakukan relaksasi.

"Rasanya akan sulit sekali menemukan pangeranmu. Karena itu, aku ingin mengatakan sebaiknya kau jangan percaya ramalan, cukup percaya padaku saja."

Kyuhyun nyaris tersedak pasca mendengar ucapan Hyukjae sedangkan Sungmin terdengar menggeram marah.

"Hyukjae-_ssi_, atas dasar apa kau menyuruhku untuk tak percaya? Aku percaya ramalan itu dan kata-katamu tadi benar-benar membuatku berpikir jika kau memang tengah mengobralkan diri dan aku tak suka dengan pria tukang obral diri!" ketus Sungmin dengan dingin.

Mendengar itu Hyukjae tampak kelabakan bahkan tak terima mendengar sindiran tajam Sungmin.

"_Aigo_~"

"_Mwoya_!"

"_Omo_ Sungminnie, kau sensitif sekali ya soal ramalan itu. Terserah kau saja, tapi aku benar-benar mengatakan ini karena ramalan itu terlalu konyol. Tapi ya sudahlah," Eunhyuk memicing sejenak ke arah Kyuhyun lalu kembali menatap Sungmin.

"Seharusnya kau tak percaya ramalan konyol itu, Sungminnie."

"_YAH_!"

"Hei! Hei! Ming!"

Hyukjae melebarkan matanya, wajah mulusnya nyaris menjadi korban bogem mentah Sungmin jika Kyuhyun tak segera memeluk tubuh sahabatnya itu. Merasa keselamatannya terancam, Hyukjae langsung berlari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Lepas Kyu! _Aish_! Jangan lari bodoh!" Kyuhyun mengeratkan perlukannya saat Sungmin bergerak makin liar dan berusaha lepas.

"Lepaskan aku Cho!"

"Sungminnie, dengarkan aku. Kenapa kau suka sekali marah akhir-akhir ini? Ini seperti bukan kau," bisik Kyuhyun pelan membuat pergerakan Sungmin melembut bahkan berhenti secara perlahan.

"Kyuhyunnie aku berusaha keras untuk musim ini, jika sampai musim panas selesai dan aku tak menemukan _namja_ itu mungkin aku tak akan pernah bisa memiliki seorang kekasih."

"Ming, itu hanya ketakutanmu."

"Itu serius, Kyu."

"Kau terlalu memaksakan kehendak, Ming."

Sungmin mendengus kemudian melepas gusar pelukan Kyuhyun dan berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya sedangkan Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela napas kemudian menyusul langkah Sungmin.

"Hei, bahkan sekarang kau kembali merajuk padaku," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada protes, lengannya terulur menghentikan Sungmin bagai membujuk seorang kekasih untuk mendengarkan penjelasan kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti Kyu!"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang terlihat sangat frustasi kemudian memilih untuk menganggukkan kepala.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf dan jangan kembali marah seperti itu. Aku janji tak akan membahas ini lagi," ucapnya dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca. Sungmin hanya balas mengangguk dengan canggung.

'Kapan dia mengerti jika aku juga ingin memiliki kekasih, sepertinya~' batin Sungmin menghela napas sedih, bahkan saat Kyuhyun membimbing langkah mereka untuk menyusuri koridor bersama, kepalanya masih menunduk dengan sedih.

Cho Kyuhyun selalu menepati janjinya. Hampir satu minggu ini hubungannya dengan Sungmin berjalan baik karena mereka tak pernah membahas pangeran bertanda bunga itu.

"Bukannya siang ini Victoria akan tiba di bandara?" Kyuhyun menatap jam tangannya kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin dengan anggukan.

"Dia mengatakan sekitar jam dua."

Sungmin balas mengangguk lalu kembali menulis hal-hal penting dari literatur yang tengah dibacanya. Ya, saat ini mereka tengah berada di kelas yang telah sepi. Suasana kelas yang seperti seperti itu—hening dan tenang—membuat dua _namja_ itu sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Kau mau ikut menjemput tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang mendengar pertanyaan itu segera menjawab dengan gelengan kepala tanpa mengangkat wajah dari literaturnya.

"Aku tak ingin menganggu kalian, dua minggu tak bertemu tentu membuat kalian merindukan satu sama lain, setidaknya kalian harus merayakan itu berdua."

Kyuhyun yang tak merespon ucapannya membuat Sungmin tak tahan untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya menatap penuh tanya pada Kyuhyun yang masih menunduk menatap jam tangannya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Kyu, kau tidak mendengarku?"

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Sungmin terperangah. Benar, Kyuhyun memang tak mendengarkaannya. Ck, apa yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun hingga tak mendengarkan Sungmin?

"Ti-tidak," sahut Sungmin ragu.

"Lain kali bicarakan hal-hal yang penting saja."

Niat Sungmin untuk kembali fokus dengan catatannya buyar, Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu yang entah kenapa membuatnya terintimidasi dan sedikit terhina. Batinnya mengerang tak suka dengan tanggapan Kyuhyun. Bicarakan hal yang penting? Jadi, menurutnya?

"Jadi, yang tadi kuucapkan tak penting?" Sungmin menyuarakan batinnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang tampak kembali kesal seperti tempo hari bahkan _namja aegyo_ itu menaikkan nada bicaranya. Tangannya juga berhenti dengan kesibukkannya menandakan jika Sungmin benar-benar kesal dan terganggu dengan tanggapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau merasa itu penting?"

"Tentu. Seharusnya begitu 'kan? Saat kekasihnya pulang, kau sebagai kekasih seharusnya-"

"Katakan padaku," sela Kyuhyun dengan dingin.

"Huh?"

"Katakan padaku!"

Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya saat matanya bertatapan dengan obsdian tajam Kyuhyun.

"K-kau kenapa, Kyu?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh!"

"A-apa?"

"Katakan sejak kapan kau berpura-pura rela!"

"_"

Kyuhyun menarik satu sudut bibirnya saat melihat Sungmin hanya terdiam dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Matanya menyipit seolah menunjukkan jika ia terganggu dengan sikap Sungmin yang seperti itu.

"Aku merasa kau selalu terganggu dengan hubunganku dan Victoria."

Sungmin kembali mengerjab kaget, kali ini bibirnya menutup dan kembali terbuka untuk melontarkan pembelaan.

"Aku, ti-tidak seperti itu."

"Tapi kenyataannya seperti itu, Ming!"

Menelan saliva yang terasa menghambat tenggorokan adalah hal yang pertama Sungmin lakukan. Setidaknya hal itu bisa sedikit membantunya mengurangi rasa takut dan gugup saat tatapan mata Kyuhyun seolah menembus dan menelanjangi pikirannya.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Kau ingin punya kekasih siapa dan seperti apa itu terserah kau saja! Bukan urusanku!" Hei! Sungmin berusaha sekuat mungkin agar suaranya tak bergetar apalagi Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya dengan sinis.

"Tapi aku tak merasa kau tulus mengatakan itu."

Sungmin kembali terperanjat saat Kyuhyun kembali menyerangnya dengan kalimat-kalimat sinis penuh intimidasi.

"Berhenti membual Cho! Itu hanya perasaanmu. Jika aku sudah menemukan orang yang kucari, aku tak akan menganggu kau dan Victoria lagi."

Senyum penuh ejekan sontak terlukis di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Orang yang kau cari? Pangeran konyol dengan tanda bunga itu kah?"

"Sudah kukatakan jika aku akan membawanya ke hadapanmu agar mulut besar dan ekspresi sialanmu itu berhenti mengejekku!"

Giliran Kyuhyun yang dibuat tersentak. Sungmin kelewat marah bahkan mengatakan jika dirinya bermulut besar.

"Bahkan kau terlalu memaksakan diri, Tuan Lee."

Sungmin benar-benar jengah, sosok di depannya ini memang pandai bermain kata.

"Walaupun aku memang merasakan itu-" Sungmin menguatkan genggaman pada penanya.

"Merasa tidak rela, memangnya orang _straight_ sepertimu bisa melakukan apa? Bukannya kau hanya bisa memuji kekasihmu di depanku?"

"M-ming," lirih Kyuhyun dengan nada sendu.

"Jangan mengasihaniku seperti itu. Aku tidak butuh," ujar Sungmin mulai merapikan buku dan peralatan tulis ke dalam ranselnya.

"Aku sahabatmu. Sejak berteman kita selalu berdua, bukankah wajar jika aku merasa tak tulus membiarkan perhatianmu terbagi untuk orang lain dan dengan egosinya kau selalu berusaha mengacaukan usahaku untuk mencari orang yang kusukai sampai aku bertindak konyol dengan bertanya pada peramal tentang siapa yang menjadi kekasihku nantinya. Dan kau menertawakanku," Sungmin menarik resleting tasnya kemudian menatap Kyuhyun.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau membuatku seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, jakunnya tampak bergerak naik turun seiring cepatnya Kyuhyun saat menelan salivanya sendiri.

"Aku pergi," pamit Sungmin sambil mencangklong tasnya kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ Cho itu masih terdiam di posisinya, menatap datar apapun yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sungmin-_ssi_."

"_Ne_?"

"Maaf mengganggumu, tapi kuharap kau jangan terkejut. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan tanda bunga yang kau cari itu."

Kyuhyun yang semula tak begitu menggubris situasi langsung membulatkan matanya. Perlahan kepalanya menoleh, menatap sosok tinggi yang kini memasuki kelas mereka. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keninnya sesaat kemudian menatap Sungmin yang terlihat diam menatap _namja_ tampan dihadapannya. Ah ya, sahabatnya memang memiliki ketakutan berlebih pada _namja_ asing.

"Boleh aku tunjukkan sekarang?"

"Ah?" Sungmin tersadar dan kembali fokus menatap Jungmo yang tampak menunggu konfirmasinya.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Jungmo sambil memegangi ujung kemejanya. Sungguh, Sungmin benar-benar ingin meminta persetujuan Kyuhyun namun situasi yang mereka buat tadi tak memungkinkan untuk hal itu.

Sejenak Sungmin menarik napas.

"Baiklah, silahkan."

Jungmo tersenyum—senyum yang terlihat sangat tampan—lalu sedikit menurunkan celananya dan menyibak kemejanya.

SLAPH!

Dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu langsung melebar bersamaan. Tanda bunga yang letaknya di bagian perut bawah itu benar-benar ada bahkan tampak nyata.

"Bagaimana?" suara Jungmo terdengar membuat Sungmin buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya kemdian berdehem pelan mengatur jalan suaranya.

"Ah, kau benar-benar orang yang kucari ternyata," ujar Sungmin berusaha se-ceria mungkin.

Jungmo tersenyum sangat manis berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang berusaha mengatur poker _face_nya agar tidak tampak se-terkejut tadi padahal nyatanya dia benar-benar terkejut.

"Terima kasih, boleh aku meminta nomor ponselmu?"

Sungmin mengangguk kaku kemudian menerima ponsel yang Jungmo sodorkan, mengetikkan nomor ponselnya kemudian kembali menyerahkan ponsel itu pada pemiliknya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Sungminnie."

Sungmin mengangguk, berusaha melukiskan senyum manis walau ludah pahitlah yang tengah ditelannya. Sesungguhnya ia masih takut setengah mati jika berdekatan dengan pria selain Kyuhyun, Changmin, dan Donghae. Entah menguap ke mana perasaan bahagia yang sempat Sungmin bayangkan saat menemukan pangerannya.

"Biar kuantar pulang."

Sungmin kembali mengangguk, kali ini lebih kaku kemudian berjalan menjauhi pintu kelasnya bersama Jungmo. Sebelum benar-benar pergi Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun yang terlihat menatap ke luar jendela dengan dua tangan yang terkepal di atas meja.

"Jungmo-_ssi_, maaf aku harus pergi," ujar Sungmin sembari membungkuk kemudian berjalan cepat menuju parkiran berharap Changmin dan seluruh keajaibannya berada di sana. Sungguh, ia benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang.

"Halo _hyung_."

'_Ne_ Minnie, kenapa?'

"Aku mau pulang."

'_Hyung_ sedang di rumah, tidak di kampus. Kau pulang dengan Kyuhyun saja sekalian suruh dia ke mari untuk _battle_ ga-'

"AKU BILANG AKU MAU PULANG!"

'Eh? Min? Sungmin kau kenapa?'

"Aku mau pulang _hyung_~"

'Ah, oke! Tunggu sebentar, _hyung_ ke sana.'

Sungmin memutus panggilannya kemudian menghela napas, memandang ponselnya sejenak sebelum kembali melakukan panggilan.

'Si tampan Donghae di sini, ada yang bisa kubantu?'

"Kau di mana?"

'Oh hai sepupuku yang manis dan seksi. Ada apa kau menghubungiku dengan suara yang terdengar sangat bahagia? Yah~ walaupun kau tahu aku selalu mengatakan yang sebaliknya.'

"Berhenti mengoceh dan bisakah kau ke rumah."

'Min, aku sedang sibuk. Kau ini-'

"Aku bilang berhenti mengoceh dan datang ke rumah! Aku sudah menemukan pa-nge-ran-ber-tan-da-bu-nga-ku!"

'_MWO_!'

"Jangan berteriak! Cukup ke rumah bodoh!"

Dengan kesal Sungmin memutus panggilan kemudian mengantongi ponselnya dengan gusar. Menghela napas berkali-kali kemudian menunduk sedih dengan mata yang perlahan berkaca-kaca saat mengingat pangeran bertanda bunganya.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari sosok yang masih mengatur napas terengahnya itu terlihat mengamati setiap gerak-gerik Sungmin dengan seksama kemudian memutar tubuhnya, kembali melangkah ke kelas untuk mengambil tas yang tak sengaja ia lupakan.

_Namja_ jangkung itu melakukan hal yang sama, menundukkan kepala sambil menghela napas lelah seolah dadanya tak lagi menemukan lahan yang lapang.

"Lagi-lagi bodoh. Kenapa kau sangat bodoh, Cho Kyuhyun!"

**TBC**

Holla~

Jumpa lagi di chapter 3 :D

Langsung sesi ngobrol-ngobrol ya #iya *plak*

**R: Jangan ada pairing lain.**

T: Ups! Jungmo memang orang yang saya targetkan untuk jadi orang yang punya tanda seperti kata peramalnya. Bisa dikatakan pairnya Sungmin. Tidak sesuai harapan ya? : (

**R: Kyuhyunnya kurang telanjang.**

T: He? Jangan bisa ngiler SparKyu liatnya #duagh Gimana kalo chingu aja yang telanjangin Kyuhyun :D Biar kalian yang dipelototin Sungmin :P

**R: UUS—Ujung-Ujungnya Sungjin.**

T: Buahahahahahahha. Demi apa aku baru sadar kalo ujung-ujungnya selalu bawa Sungjin dalam cuap-cuap saya :D Tapi ngemeng2 ada apa dengan huruf S? Bias saya Sungmin, suami pertama saya Sungjin, suami kedua Sasuke, tapi cukup di situ aja. Jangan sampai bawa-bawa Sooman, dia cukup jadi kakek saya :D

**R: Suka sama cuap-cuapnya. **

T: Alhamdulillah, itu juga ungkapan kegilaan saya :D Kan saya gak bisa ngomong segila atau sefrontal ini kalo secara langsung, lebih suka nulis chingu :D Jadi kalo ngobrol tuh minim banget :D

**R: KyuMinnya sweet banget walau cuma sahabatan. Feel berasa fact not FF.**

T: Terimakasih untuk pujiannya chingu :D Aku memang suka membuat adegan sweet buat Otepeh tercintah soalnya pas pacaran saya gak pernah mau sweet-sweetan #duagh *dibekep* Hahahahaha, makasih ya :D

**R: Vic selingkuh terus putus sama Kyuhyun.**

T: Haaahhh, gimana ya? Bisa dipikirkan #ditabok :D

**R: Siapa yang punya tanda bunganya?**

T: SERIUS BUKAN SAYA! SUMPAH BUKAN SAYA! *digaplok orang sekampung* Wakakakakakakkk, itu sudah keluar yang punya tanda bunga. Jungmo chagi :D

**R: Jangan hiatus.**

T: Kita lihat nanti aja ya chingu. Saya juga gak mau hiatus, miris liat FF KyuMin di FFn yang semakin menipis. Tapi, setidaknya masih ada author-author yang mencintai otepe kita dan tetap melestarikan FF KyuMin *tepuk tangan buat mereka* banyak author yang pindah ataupun berhenti nulis karena reader tidak menghargai usaha para author KyuMin. Mereka baca, follow, fave, tapi gak pernah meninggalkan jejak. Padahal kalo dipikir, orang nulis itu butuh waktu, butuh imajinasi, dan terkadang butuh duit—buat publish ke warnet. Setidaknya, hargai usaha yang sudah dilakukan. Memang ada yang bilang fave, follow, dan baca itu bagian dari feedback dan rasanya author gak perlu marah-marah, masih untung ada yang suka. Sekarang dibalik, kalo authornya gak lanjutin FF di tengah jalan pada protes, ya kan? Sudah banyak yang seperti itu. Namun, buat authornya juga kadang menyebalkan sekali menurut saya, jujur kadang saya sebal kalo pas baca FF ada author yang suka narget review, kalo reviewnya gak banyak gak mau update. Jujur kadang saya kasihan sama yang rajin review, mereka jadi korban gara-gara siders kan? Berasa di PHP-in. Sudah meninggalkan jejak, ngasih support tapi kalah sama kumpulan orang yang peduli. Inget saya pas lagi nungguin FF favorit update, taunya discontinue, bwwooohhh, miris banget TTT_TTT. Haaaahhhh, sama-sama susah kalo sudah begitu ya? Begitulah manusia. Setidaknya saling menghargai sajalah :D

**R: Semangat kuliahnya.**

T: Oke terimakasiiiihhhh #hugtight

**R: UTS.**

T: Yang ujian semangat ya! Belajar yang baik #sok ngajarin :D

**R: Secepatnya cerai sama Sungjin.**

T: KURANG AJAR! #ambil tembak# Siapa itu yang bilang? Sungjin tetap suami saya walaupun Sasuke sudah mengisi hati #duagh

**R: Punya komik.**

T: Yang punya komiknya? Ini beda kan sama aslinya? Temanya masih sama kan? #plak Semoga gak mengecewakan ya? Amin :D

**R: Minrin nuna.**

T: Mwo? Ada yang cowok kah? Atau hanya manggil nuna sama saya? O.o

**R: Punya WP atau blog?**

T: Punya chingu. Tapi saya lupa password akunnya #duagh

**R: Perbedaan umur mereka.**

T: Oke. Saya sering bilang kalau Taemin itu semester satu. Onew semester 3—kan kakaknya Taemin. Sungmin sama Kyuhyun semester 5—kan sunbaenya Onew. Nah Changmin ini kan kakaknya Sungmin, di sini dia semester akhir. Oke, jadi usianya beda setahun dua tahunan lah~ Oke?

**R: Sedih baca FF-nya.**

T: Lah? Kok sedih? Yang lain ngakak sampe kemasukan laler mulutnya #ditampol hehehe, sedih kenapa chingu? Kata lainnya ini lucu.

**R: Mau di tag link di FB.**

T: Nanti ya chingu, saya juga mau ngecek satu-satu siapa sih yang masih minat sama FF saya sama yang gak, nanti saya open tag deh buat yang mau baca FF saya. Soalnya sekarang sulit dibedakan siapa yang masih baca sama yang gak :D

**R: Siders?**

T: Haaaaahhh, saya gak tau harus merespon apa. Biarlah itu menjadi urusan mereka, yang penting saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin, kalau mereka masih seperti itu ya terserah :D

**R: Ini akan ada genre fantasynya?**

T: Gak chingu, ini ringan banget menurut saya :D

Oki doki terima kasih sudah meninggalkan jejak di chapter kemarin chingudeul~  
Tinggalkan jejak lagi ya di chapter ini.

Mian for typos!

Saranghae~

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sign Love**

.

.

**Park Min Rin**

.

.

Genre: Romance

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki dan Sungjin murni milik saya *ditabokJongjin* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER ****4**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Jarum jam terus berputar menunjuk urut angka satu hingga dua belas dan berulang menunjuk angka satu setelah melewati angka dua belas. Terus berputar di tempat seperti yang Changmin lakukan saat ini.

"_Hyung_.."

"_Hyung_."

"_Hyung_!"

"Changmin _hyung_!"

Sentakan terakhir membuat Changmin menoleh dan menatap gusar sosok yang meneriakkan namanya dengan embel-embel panggilan adik laki-laki untuk kakak laki-lakinya.

"Jangan berputar-putar seperti itu! Kau membuatku pusing tahu!" ketus Donghae sambil terus melakukan kegiatan mengompresnya.

Changmin menatap Donghae dengan frustasi kemudian beralih menatap adik bungsunya yang tengah berbaring dengan wajah memerah dan terus meracau tak jelas sejak tadi.

"Aneh sekali! Tidak ada hujan dan cuaca tidak terlalu dingin, kenapa Sungmin bisa demam ya?" monolog Donghae dan hanya Changmin menanggapi itu dengan sebuah gelengan lemah.

_Ya_~ Donghae mengerti, Changmin akan tampak kalut luar biasa jika Sungmin sakit, bukan karena bingung biaya atau sejenisnya, hanya saja saat sakit seperti ini Sungmin benar-benar merepotkan—dalam artian sangat susah diatur. Tidak pernah mau dibawa ke dokter karena ia takut dengan jarum suntik, tidak tahu cara menelan obat jadinya ia hanya bisa mengkonsumsi obat dalam bentuk cairan, dan yang paling merepotkan adalah saat sakit Sungmin akan terus merengek bahkan menangis memanggil-manggil ibunya, padahal ibu mereka selalu sibuk di luar negeri bersama ayahnya.

"_Hyung_, kita panggil dokter saja," usul Donghae saat usahanya tak kunjung membuahkan hasil. Memang panas Sungmin turun walau beberapa saat kemudian kembali naik.

"Jangan Hae. Dia bisa menjerit sampai besok pagi."

"Aku akan mencari dokter wanita."

"Itu juga bukan usul yang bagus. Alih-alih mau diperiksa yang ada Sungmin menganggap itu _eomma_."

Donghae menghela napas kemudian mengangkat handuk putih dari kening Sungmin, mencelupkannya ke dalam baskom yang berisi air dingin.

"Mungkin kita bisa membeli obat penurun panas _hyung_. Sepertinya Sungmin sedang banyak pikiran."

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu? Saat menelponku tadi dia juga terdengar tidak baik-baik saja," tanya Changmin menyadari keanehan adiknya.

"Dia hanya bercerita jika pengeran bertanda bunganya sudah ditemukan. Itupun tidak terlihat senang sedikitpun. Setelah itu dia meninggalkanku untuk tidur, tahu-tahu sudah panas seperti ini."

Changmin menatap Sungmin dengan kerutan samar di keningnya.

"Kalau pangeran impiannya sudah ditemukan, apalagi yang dipikirkan anak ini?" ucap Changmin sambil menyentuhkan punggung tangannya di kening, pipi, dan leher adiknya.

"Haaah Min, kau ini aneh sekali."

Donghae kembali menghela napas, dalam situasi seperti ini harusnya ada _yeoja_ yang mengurus Sungmin. Dia dan Changmin sama-sama _namja_, hanya bisa mengompres Sungmin dan tidak pandai merawat orang sakit yang merepotkan seperti si bungsu Lee ini.

"Emm _hyung_," panggil Donghae membuat Changmin mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Sungmin.

"Selain membeli obat sepertinya kau harus membeli bubur."

Seperti menyadari sesuatu Changmin kembali menghela napas berat. Saat dia sakit Sungmin bisa membuatkan bubur untuknya sedangkan saat Sungmin sakit, Changmin hanya bisa membelikan bubur toko untuk adiknya.

"Sudahlah _hyung_, cepat sana! Sekalian _order_ _pizza_, aku lapar."

"Huh, maaf ya. Aku bahkan lupa jika ikan seperti kau juga butuh makan," ledek Changmin buru-buru pergi sebelum Donghae menyiramnya dengan air kompres Sungmin.

"Ck! Dasar _Eiffel_!"

Setelah menyambar jaket dan kunci mobilnya, Changmin bergegas menuju pintu apartemennya.

"Hae-ah, aku pergi," teriak Changmin sebelum membuka pintu.

CKLEK!

"_Annyeong oppa_."

Changmin hampir saja melayangkan tinjunya saat sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu apartemen itu menyapanya. Sosok cantik dengan senyum lembut.

"Aish, kupikir siapa," sahut Changmin sambil men-stabilkan raut wajah tegangnya—terkejut mungkin.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Apotek," jawab Changmin singkat lalu mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk.

"Kalian duduklah. Nanti Hae yang menemui kalian, Sungmin sedang sakit," ucap Changmin terburu-buru.

"S-sakit?" suara _bass_ dengan intonasi bertanya itu menyisipkan keterkejutan di sana.

"Sungmin _oppa_ sakit?" satu-satunya _yeoja_ di dalam ruangan turut melontarkan pertanyaan.

Changmin mengangguk. Sungguh, ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi atau demam Sungmin tidak akan turun.

Pintu kamar Sungmin terbuka, menampakkan sosok Donghae yang tengah berdiri sambil memegang baskom di tangannya.

"Kenapa belum pergi juga _hyung_?"

"Ada apa?"

"Eh hai Kyuhyun-ah," sapa Donghae saat menyadari kehadiran tamu yang mungkin menahan niat Changmin.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kyuhyun tak bisa menutupi nada khawatir dalam intonasi bicaranya.

"Panasnya belum turun."

Desahan kecil terlontar dari bibir Victoria.

"Biar aku buatkan bubur."

"Ah, ide yang bagus! Jadi, tak perlu beli ke toko!" seru Changmin dengan senang.

"Ya sudah cepat ke apotek _hyung_, beli obat penurun panas."

"Tunggu, apa _oppa_ memiliki persedian plaster penurun panas."

Changmin mengangguk cepat.

"Sungmin banyak membeli benda itu, sepertinya ada di kotak obat."

"Lalu untuk apa ke apotek jika itu masih bisa digunakan," nada bicara Victoria merendah akan nada tak suka. Hah, kenapa pria selalu lamban dalam urusan merawat.

"_Hyung_~" suara lemah yang terdengar parau itu mengalihkah perhatian semua orang yang berada di ruang tamu.

"Aduh Min. Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Changmin langsung berlari heboh menghampiri adiknya yang tegah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar dengan kondisi yang sangat mengkhawatirkan.

"Min, kau ini mau ke mana sih!" kali ini Donghae yang mengomel.

Merasa sosok yang dicarinya sudah muncul, Sungmin langsung memeluk _hyung_nya. Changmin sedikit tersentak saat panas tubuh Sungmin menempel di kulitnya.

"Kau seperti kompor, Min," komentarnya sambil mengusap kening panas Sungmin.

"_Hyung, eomma hyung_," racau Sungmin setengah tak sadar.

"_Oppa_."

"_Eomma_?"

Changmin mengisyaratkan Victoria untuk tak membuka suara.

"Dia akan berpikir jika kau _eomma_nya," bisik Donghae.

Victoria mengangguk paham kemudian mengambil inisiatif untuk menghampiri Sungmin.

"Sungminnie."

Mendengar suara lembut seorang _yeoja_, sosok _aegyo_ itu langsung bergerak mencari asal suara.

"_Eomma_?"

"_Ne chagi, yeogisseo_," sahut Victoria sambil mengulurkan lengannya, meraih sosok yang setengah tak sadar itu dalam rengkuhannya.

"_Eomma_, hiks~"

Changmin hanya bisa mendesah tak nyaman, saat Sungmin sakit begini biasanya dia akan memaksa _eomma_nya pulang. Sungmin hampir tak pernah sakit, apalagi se-merepotkan ini. Terakhir demam tinggi seperti ini adalah saat Sungmin kelas awal _ Senior High School_. Jika Changmin tampak sangat kalut, sosok Cho Kyuhyun seolah tak terbaca. _Namja_ itu menatap ke arah Victoria dan sahabatnya dengan tangan terkepal kuat.

Terkadang mengakui apa yang kita rasakan membutuhkan kekuatan dan keyakinan tersendiri. Namun, yang namanya penyesalan akan selalu datang di kemudian hari.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

"Kudengar kau sakit."

Sungmin menoleh ke arah sosok tampan bertubuh tinggi yang berjalan di sebelahnya kemudian melukiskan senyum kecil dengan kesan tulus. _Namja_ yang benar-benar memiliki tanda itu di bagian bawah perutnya. Namja yang menjadi pangeran bunganya.

Sungmin menghela napas pelan. Ya, ia memang sakit semalam dan pagi ini harus melewati perdebatan panjang dengan Changmin karena _hyung_ satu-satunya itu menentang keras keinginan Sungmin untuk pergi kuliah hari ini. Dan ya, Sungmin selalu mendapatkan apapun dari _hyung_nya. Changmin akhirnya mengangguk setengah tak rela.

"Hanya demam. Sekarang sudah lebih baik."

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu mengangguk paham lalu ikut tersenyum, menatap penuh ke arah sosok yang begitu dikaguminya itu. _Yeah_! Jika boleh jujur sudah lama sekali Jungmo mengagumi Sungmin, entah bermimpi apa dia hingga bisa menjadi—ehem—kekasih Sungmin.

Sungmin yang sadar tengah diperhatikan langsung menoleh.

"Ke-kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya membuat Jungmo tersadar kemudian tersenyum canggung, merasa sedikit malu karena tertangkap basah tengah memperhatikan Sungmin.

"Ti-tidak. Hanya saja, aku terlalu senang bisa sedekat ini denganmu. Sudah lama aku.. suka padamu," ujar Jungmo dengan nada malu, bahkan wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Sungmin mengerjab bingung sambil berpikir keras.

'Aku harus jawab apa?'

"Sungmin-ah?" tegur Jungmo tanpa melenyapkan senyumnya.

"Ah ya, _gomawo_ sudah menyukaiku," jawab Sungmin canggung. Jungmo terdiam, senyumnya luntur perlahan namun ia menahan diri untuk tetap melengkungkan bibirnya.

Sungmin maupun Jungmo tak sadar jika Kyuhyun sejak tadi berjalan tenang di belakang dua orang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi sepasang kekasih—mungkin—dan ia mendengar jelas percapakan Jungmo dan Sungmin.

"Nanti kuantar pulang ya?" tanya Jungmo sekaligus meminta persetujuan Sungmin.

"Ah, tidak usah. Jadwal kita berbeda 'kan?"

Senyum kecil terlukis di bibir Jungmo saat mendengar penolakan halus Sungmin.

"Aku memiliki jadwal yang sama dengan _hyung_mu," sahutnya membuat Sungmin langsung membulatkan matanya dengan lucu.

"_Omo_! Jadi, Jungmo-_ssi_ _sunbae_ku ya?"

Tawa Jungmo mengalun ringan, lengannya terulur untuk mengusap rambut lembut Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun yang ada di belakangnya melengos malas.

"_Sun-sunbae_ jangan merusak rambutku," keluh Sungmin bohong, sebenarnya ia terkejut dengan tindakan berani Jungmo. Sejauh ini mereka hanya berjalan beriringan dan yang baru saja di lakukan _namja_ tampan itu benar-benar membuatnya nyaris berlari ketakutan.

"Bagaimana? Kuantar ya?" tanya Jungmo lagi. Sungmin hanya diam sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"_Sunbae_, nanti kuberitahu ya. Aku masuk kelas dulu," ujar Sungmin gugup. _Namja_ manis itu berniat membungkukkan tubuhnya namun hal itu urung dilakukan saat orbsnya menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang berjalan santai melewatinya bahkan mengabaikan Sungmin yang hampir serangan jantung saat menatap wajah datar sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, belajar dengan baik ya? _Annyeong_."

Kali ini Jungmo mengusap pelan pipi Sungmin sebelum berlari cepat menjauhi Sungmin yang hampir menjerit kaget karena disentuh semacam itu oleh _namja_ yang baru dikenalnya.

Dengan langkah lunglai dia memasuki kelasnya, berharap Lee Hyukaje ada di sana dan memaksa agar mereka duduk bersama. Namun, Sungmin harus menelan kekecewaan saat menyadari Hyukjae tak mengambil kelas yang sama di mata kuliah kali ini.

"Bagaimana ini?" lirihnya sendiri sambil mencari kursi kosong selain di sebelah Kyuhyun, tapi lagi-lagi Sungmin harus menelan harapan bulat-bulat saat bangku yang biasanya banyak kosong itu terisi penuh dan menyisakan satu bangku tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun.

'Oh Tuhan,' batin Sungmin mendesah lesu, melakukan gerakan melangkah gontai seolah mendukung Sungmin yang mulai melangkah lesu menuju bangku itu, entah karena gugup atau apa tapi yang pasti suhu tubuh Sungmin kembali meningkat.

"Sungmin-_ssi_ silahkan duduk. Kelas saya tidak akan dimulai sebelum semua mahasiswa duduk dengan benar," tegur dosen yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di depan kelas membuat Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya kemudian duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun yang telah siap menerima materi.

'Bahkan dia tak melirikku,' batin Sungmin dengan sedih kemudian mengeluarkan _note_-nya.

.

.

.

Kelas berlangsung dengan tenang. Seorang mahasiswa terlihat berdiri di depan kelas, mempresentasikan hasil diskusi bersama rekan satu tim-nya, mahasiswa yang lain terlihat menyimak dengan baik, membuat beberapa catatan penting untuk pertanyaan, tambahan ataupun tanggapan.

Sosok bernama Sungmin sesekali meletakkan pena untuk memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut, mengerjabkan matanya yang serasa berair. Telapak tangannya juga bergerak menyentuh lehernya sendiri. Kyuhyun menyadari hal itu sejak tadi, hanya saja ia tampak tak peduli.

Sungmin membeliakkan matanya, berusaha mencari fokus di sela panas yang tiba-tiba menyerang seluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan kepalanya terus berdenyut nyeri dan terasa berputar. Rasanya ingin sekali memanggil Kyuhyun, namun ia tak bisa melakukan itu mengingat sahabatnya—mungkin benar-benar membuat jarak dengannya.

Merasa tak kuat, perlahan Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

"Kyu-"

"Ming!" satu panggilan kuat dari Kyuhyun terdengar di telinga Sungmin sebelum suara riuh rekan sekelasnya terdengar dan perlahan menjauh bahkan menghilang.

Kyuhyun panik, semua orang bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi yang terlukis di wajah tampan itu. Ia terus menggendong tubuh Sungmin ke ruang kesehatan terdekat, tak dipedulikannya teriakan beberapa orang yang menawarkan bantuan padanya.

"Ming, kau mendengarku?" suara Kyuhyun terus terdengar berusaha membuat Sungmin membuka mata namun sahabatanya itu tak merespon. Kyuhyun mengumpat, merutuk dirinya untuk kesekian kali.

"Bodoh! Dasar bodoh!"

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunduk penuh sesal, sejak tadi Victoria memarahinya habis-habisan bahkan Changmin yang berusaha menengahi ikut terkena semburan juga.

"_Oppa_ tak pernah becus menjaga Sungmin _oppa_. Bukannya _oppa_ tahu jika Sungmin _oppa_ memang sedang sakit."

"Maaf."

"Cih! Terserah _oppa_ saja! Memangnya maaf dari _oppa_ bisa menyembuhkan Sungmin _oppa_?"

"Nona Song."

"Aku tidak bicara dengamu, Tuan Lee."

Changmin langsung mengatupkan bibirnya. Tak percaya jika Victoria masih menyemburnya.

"Jadi pengecut saja selamanya!" sembur Victoria lagi. Kali ini Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengintip kemarahan satu-satunya _yeoja_ di ruangan ini.

"Haruskah aku yang-"

"Maaf menganggu, apa Sungmin ada di dalam?" Victoria tak bisa menahan kerutan tak suka pada keningnya saat melihat kemunculan Jungmo. Sosok tinggi tampan itu terlihat khawatir. Ya khawatir, khawatir seperti mereka.

"Ya, siapa kau?" tanya Victoria tak bisa menutupi nada sinisnya.

"Kim Jungmo _imnida_, kekasih Lee Sungmin."

Changmin dan Victoria membulatkan mata bersamaan sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan—pengakuan—Jungmo yang bisa dikatakan terlalu blak-blakan.

"Kau _namjachingu_ Sungmin? Pangeran bertanda bunganya?" tanya Changmin dengan nada tak percaya.

"_Ne. Annyeong_ Changmin-_ah_."

Changmin mengangguk canggung, Jungmo memang satu jurusan dengannya, mereka memiliki beberapa jadwal yang kebetulan bertemu dalam satu kelas. Jadi, Changmin cukup mengenal sosok ini, hanya saja ia tak habis pikir dengan adiknya yang polos dan alergi _namja_ agresif itu hingga bisa memilih Jungmo sebagai kekasih.

Tatapan sanksi penuh intimidasi masih Victoria layangkan untuk sosok yang mengaku sebagai kekasih Sungmin itu.

"Kau kekasih Sungmin _oppa_? Bagaimana bisa?"

Jungmo tersenyum, hanya tersenyum. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas jika Victoria tak menyukainya jadi ia tak perlu bersikap peduli ataupun mengenalkan diri lebih jauh pada _yeoja_ itu. Tatapan Jungmo beralih pada Kyuhyun, sosok yang biasanya menjelma sebagai serigala penjaga Sungmin itu terlihat diam tak menanggapi apapun. Namun, Jungmo tidak bodoh. Aura mengancam yang keluar dari tubuh Kyuhyun serasa menyengat tubuhnya. Kyuhyun dan Victoria adalah dua orang menyebalkan yang akan menjadi serangga pengganggu—hubungan—nya dan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, tolong jaga Sungmin, aku ada kelas setelah ini."

Victoria melemparkan tatapan protes pada Changmin. Sengaja mengerutkan bibirnya agar pemuda Lee itu tahu jika si cantik Song ini tak setuju dengan niatnya. Changmin menahan diri untuk tak menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkan kelas karena aku sudah membolos dua kali untuk mata kuliah ini."

Kyuhyun segera menganggukkan kepalanya, tak ingin ada perdebatan tak penting antara Victoria dan kakak sahabatnya.

"Jungmo-_ya_, aku duluan," pamit Changmin yang lagi-lagi mendapat balasan anggukan.

Hening.

Changmin sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu tapi tak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi di antara tiga orang dalam satu ruangan itu.

"Changmin _oppa_ sudah pergi ke kelasnya, apa kau tidak memiliki kelas?" tanya Victoria tak bisa menutupi nada pengusirannya.

"Tidak semua jadwal kami sama, untuk kelas ini kebetulan aku mengambil kelas sore," sahut Jungmo seadanya.

"Kalian bisa pergi, biar aku yang menjaga Sungmin," suara Jungmo kembali terdengar. Bedanya, nada pongah khas pria menyebalkan dan sok tampan terdengar jelas di sana. Victoria langsung mendelik tak terima, bersiap menyerang Jungmo dengan kalimat-kalimat sindiran khas _yeoja_ cerewet jika Kyuhyun tak menahan lengannya.

"Baiklah, kami permisi. Jaga kekasihmu dengan baik," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin. Matanya melempar tatapan sengit sebelum berlalu menyeret Victoria yang terus berteriak tak terima.

Jungmo hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum menang di salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Menganggu saja," dengusnya tak suka.

Kim Jungmo memasuki ruangan bergorden hijau dan menemukan sesosok _namja_ manis tengah memejamkan mata.

"Apa kau yang akan menjaganya?" tanya dokter cantik berjas putih.

"_Ne_."

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi mungkin dia akan bangun. Aku harus pergi, dokter lain sedang sibuk. Jadi, jika terjadi sesuatu hubungi klinik pusat. Ah ya, biarkan dia istirahat. Jangan terlalu berisik."

"Baik," jawab Jungmo sambil mengangguk, menunjukkan jika dirinya mengerti akan penjelasan dokter klinik kampusnya. Tubuhnya membungkuk kecil saat dokter cantik itu berpamitan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Jungmo mulai melangkah, mendekati ranjang tempat Sungmin berbaring.

"Hai~" sapanya sambil tersenyum manis. Tangan besarnya perlahan bergerak menyentuh wajah Sungmin. Menyentuh seluruh permukaan kulit '_baby skin_' Sungmin yang selama ini hanya ada di angan-angannya.

"Kau benar-benar cantik, Sungmin-_ah_," pujinya dengan nada mengerikan.

"Bukankah sebentar lagi aku menjadi aku kekasihmu? Bagaimana rasa benda manis yang selalu menggoda setiap orang saat menatapmu ini?" monolog Jungmo sambil membelai halus bibir berbentuk unik milik Sungmin.

Hal itu sepertinya mengganggu Sungmin, terbukti dari kerutan di kening Sungmin dan lengguhan pelan yang terdengar dari sana. Jungmo tersenyum, menanti _foxy eyes_ itu terbuka. Niatnya untuk merasakan bibir ranum milik Lee Sungmin harus ditundanya sejenak.

"Sudah bangun?"

Sungmin membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat mendengar suara dan terpaan napas hangat seseorang yang terasa sangat dekat dengannya.

"Sudah bangun _baby_?" tanya suara itu lagi. Di antara ketidak fokusannya Sungmin tersenyum kemudian meraih wajah di hadapannya.

"Kyuhyunnie," panggilnya dengan nada riang namun membuat sosok yang sejak tadi tersenyum manis itu menyelapkan senyumnya berganti ekspresi yang sangat mengerikan.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai serigala penjagamu tapi aku bukan Cho Kyuhyun! Aku Kim Jungmo! Kekasihmu!"

Sungmin sontak melepaskan tangannya dari wajah pria di hadapannya, beringsut mundur sembari meraih fokus tertingginya.

"Berhenti mencintai Cho Kyuhyun, kau milikku sekarang!" gertak Jungmo membuat Sungmin tersentak kaget.

"_Sun-sunbae_?"

SRET!

"_Sun-bae_! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Sungmin saat Jungmo tiba-tiba menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan mengunci pergerakan Sungmin.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Hanya orang bodoh yang mau melepasmu dalam situasi menguntungkan seperti ini," ejek Jungmo tak bisa menutupi seringai jahatnya. Sungmin terus memberontak berusaha untuk lepas, matanya yang memang berair karena suhu tubuhnya naik semakin basah karena air matanya mengalir, dia benar-benar ketakutan karena Jungmo berusaha menciumnya.

"_Sunbae_, lepas!"

"Dalam mimpimu saja, Lee Sung-"

BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!

Tiga pukulan yang terbilang keras itu cukup membuat Jungmo nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya.

"_Yah_! Ternyata Kyuhyun _oppa_ benar! Kau ini mesum dan berbahaya!" damprat Victoria sambil memukuli Jungmo dengan tas beratnya—yang sudah dipastikan berisi tumpukan make up—setelah Kyuhyun memukul namja itu tadi,

"Kyuhyunnie."

Kyuhyun tak menyahuti panggilan Sungmin, _namja_ Cho itu setengah berlari, nyaris tersandung saat menghampiri Sungmin yang terlihat bergelung seolah tengah melindungi dirinya sendiri di atas ranjang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir.

Giliran Sungmin yang tak menjawab, mata bulat yang tengah menatapnya itu menjatuhkan buliran air mata seperti embun pagi hari seolah menjawab jika _namja_ manis itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Sssttt, tenanglah. Aku sudah di sini," ujar Kyuhyun sambil membawa tubuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya, menepuk pelan punggung kecil sahabatnya.

"_Yah_! Bangun mesum! _Aish_!" Victoria menendang bokong Jungmo kemudian melemparkan tatapan sengit pada Sungmin yang tengah mengerat kemeja Kyuhyun dengan genggaman kuatnya—sepertinya benar-benar ketakutan.

"Seharusnya _oppa_ jangan percaya ramalan konyol! Begini 'kan jadinya?" Sungmin hanya bisa terisak pelan menyumpahi ketololannya dalam hati. Batinnya ikutan mengerutkan bibir sambil menyipit sedih.

"Vic."

"Apa? Kyuhyun _oppa_ ingin membela _namja_ tidak peka itu ya?"

"Victoria Song!" kali ini Kyuhyun menyentak dengan nada penuh peringatan.

"Maaf, maafkan kekonyolanku."

"Ck! Sudah terjadi lalu apa yang harus dimaafkan?"

"Nona Song, kau benar-benar ingin mati, heh!"

"Biar saja! Haruskah ada kejadian seperti ini dulu agar Sungmin _oppa_ tahu perasaanmu?" sahut Victoria dengan berani. Matanya melotot seolah menantang Kyuhyun.

"Wanita ini benar-benar," geram Kyuhyun sambil mengepalkan tangannya di punggung Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, percuma bicara dengan dua _namja_ aneh. Satunya tidak peka, satunya pengecut. Aku harus pergi mencari bantuan untuk menyeret si mesum ini, kemana sih Changmin _oppa_?" gerutu Victoria mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya bersiap melempar wajah cantik itu dengan apapun yang ada di dekatnya.

Sungmin memang polos dan sedikit tolol tapi ia tak setolol yang Victoria pikirkan, ia cukup mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan Victoria tadi. Jika dia adalah si tidak peka, berarti Kyuhyunlah si pengecutnya.

"Kyu?" panggil Sungmin penuh tanya. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, menatap Sungmin yang tengah mendongak menatapnya. Senyum tampannya terlempar seolah memberi jawaban untuk semua pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di kepala Sungmin.

Si pengucut dan si tidak peka.

Bola mata Sungmin perlahan mengecil, sinar matanya berubah sendu saat tatapan lembut Kyuhyun hanya menggambarkan keberadaan dirinya, tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya di sana.

"Kyu, kau pasti sudah mengerti bagaimana perasaanku. Aku kehilangan kepercayaanku soal ramalan-" Sungmin tak membulatkan matanya, _namja_ manis itu bahkan menunggu untuk saat-saat ini. Saat-saat di mana matanya terpejam merasakan Kyuhyun di bibirnya, pelukan keduanya semakin erat seolah tak rela melepaskan satu sama lain, Kyuhyun berusaha menarik diri namun Sungmin menahannya seolah menyalurkan suhu tubuhnya lewat ciuman pertama mereka.

'Aku tidak akan percaya ramalan itu lagi,' batin Sungmin berjanji sambil mengepalkan tangannya penuh tekad.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Kyuhyun setelah berhasil menarik diri dari Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu membuka mata, menatap diamond sekelam jelaga milik Kyuhyun yang memancarkan sejuta ketulusan untuknya.

"Kyuhyunnie," Sungmin benar-benar ingin mengatakan '_nado_' atau 'aku juga mencintaimu' hanya saja lidahnya serasa kelu saat mengingat hubungan Kyuhyun yang Victoria.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun melayangkan _butterfly kiss_ di bibir _plump_ Sungmin.

"_Saranghae_."

Tenggorokan Sungmin seolah disumbat cairan kental, ia bisa tersedak parah jika tak bernapas dengan baik.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum tampan di bibirnya. Sungmin cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Jangan pergi."

Kyuhyun kembali melukiskan senyum kemudian menempatkan satu ciuman hangat di pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Aku tak akan ke mana-mana asal kau di sini dan mencintaiku."

Anggukan ragu Sungmin lakukan.

"Kyuhyunnie aku memang mencintaimu, tapi Vicky-"

"Ayo bantu aku, bodoh!" teriakan nyaring Victoria dan penolakan enggan dari orang-orang yang menjadi sasaran Victoria menginterupsi ucapan Sungmin.

"_Aish!_ _Shireo noona_, aku masih kecil! Tidak kuat mengangkat _sunbae_ itu," protes Taemin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan pose imut, mau tak mau hal itu membuat Victoria mengendurkan pelolotan matanya.

"Baiklah, Hyukjae _oppa_ dan Jinki-_ya_ angkat orang mesum ini!" perintah Victoria kembali mengencangkan pelolotan matanya. Hyukjae yang benar-benar gerah dengan tingkah_ yeoja_ di hadapannya langsung berkacak pinggang dan memekik sekuat mungkin.

"_YAH_! Nona Song, kau benar-benar menggangguku! Aku berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk melupakan Lee Sungmin dengan melakukan pendekatan pada banyak _yeoja_ dan kau malah seenaknya menyeretku ke mari!"

"Apa! Kau berani padaku!" tantang Victoria ikut berkacak pinggang, dadanya membusung ke depan seolah menantang mata Hyukjae untuk melirik ke sana, tapi bola mata Victoria yang serasa tumpah keluar itu membuat Eunhyuk berjengit ngeri.

"Ti-tidak."

"Cepat angkat!" perintahnya sambil menunjuk tubuh Jungmo yang sudah terkapar tak sadarkan diri.

"_Aish_! Dasar nenek lampir. Seenaknya menyeretku sedangkan dia sibuk menguntit Changmin _hyung_!" sungut Onew sambil melirik sinis Victoria yang sudah melangkah ke luar ruangan dengan terburu-buru.

Sungmin tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mengerutkan keningnya. Pertanyaannya nyaris terlontar jika Taemin tak heboh menghampirinya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan khas orang khawatir.

"_Hyung_ baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Taemin sambil menarik Kyuhyun menjauhi tubuh Sungmin, tapi ia tetap tak berani menyentuh Sungmin mengingat _hyung_ pujaannya ini memiliki ketakutan berlebih pada _namja _selain kakaknya, sepupunya—Donghae, dan-

Taemin tak bisa menahan lirikan sinis saat nama Kyuhyun melintas di kepalanya. Entah kenapa Sungmin justru tidak takut pada _namja_ yang lebih berbahaya dari pria-pria di luar sana ini.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Kyuhyunnie datang tepat waktu," sahut Sungmn sedikit linglung, beginilah jika ingin menanyakan kebingungan tapi orang lain sudah menyerbu dengan pertanyaan lain.

"_Hyung_, sebaiknya cepat punya kekasih agar tidak ada yang berniat buruk lagi pada _hyung_. Tenang saja, tawaranku masih berlaku untuk Sungmin _hyung_. Ah, yang lebih pentingnya aku juga masih multifungsi, _hyung_ ingin aku _seme_ atau _uke_ bisa diatur. Bagaimana?" binar-binar bahagia terlukis di mata Taemin, Sungmin nyaris tak tega menolak bocah semester awal ini.

"Heh Taemin, kau ini lebih cocok jadi _uke_," tegur Kyuhyun.

"Apa sih _hyung_! Tidak bicara dengan _hyung_, tahu!" ketus Taemin.

"Hei, aku serius. Untuk pria kau itu _uke_. Seharusnya kata 'multifungsi' itu diucapkan _yeoja _untukmu. _Yeoja_ bisa menjadi _uke_mu tapi bisa juga meng-_uke_-kanmu."

Hidung Taemin langsung kembang kempis. Kenapa _sunbae_nya ini selalu menyebalkan? Sejak dulu dan tak pernah berubah! Selalu menyebalkan! Pantas dia tak pernah memiliki kekasih.

"Hei _hyung_! Mungkin ini kutukan Tuhan ya, kau selalu menyebalkan dan tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu. Walaupun kau mendapatkan banyak coklat saat _valentine_ tapi kau tidak pernah memiliki kekasih. Kau tau kenapa? Karena _yeoja-yeoja_ di luar sana berpikir dua kali untuk menjadi kekasihmu dan akhirnya kau tak pernah memiliki kekasih," cerocos Taemin dengan emosi.

Bayangan saat masih _Senior High School_ melintas di kepalanya, dia yang saat itu masih tingkat satu dan kebetulan satu sekolah dengan Kyuhyun yang berada di tingkat akhir benar-benar bosan saat melihat puluhan _yeoja_ bergiliran memasukkan coklat ke dalam loker Kyuhyun dan ia harus menatap miris lokernya yang berisi bunga dan surat cinta dari para pria.

_Yeah_! Cho yang memang tampan ini sangat populer di kalangan _yeoja_ saat itu, tapi ia tak pernah memiliki kekasih, gosip Kyuhyun tidak tertarik dengan _yeoja_ menjadi topik perbincangan ketika tak satu _yeoja_-pun mendapatkan kancing seragamnya saat hari kelulusan.

"Aku berterimakasih karena mereka sudah berpikir dua kali," tanggap Kyuhyun enteng.

"Ck, kau memang sok _cool_ dari dulu, _hyung_!" celetuk Onew sambil menyeret susah payah tubuh Jungmo karena Hyukjae yang kejam itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Taemin berniat kembali melontarkan cerocosannya namun suara Sungmin menginterupsi mereka.

"Tapi Kyuhyun memiliki kekasih sekarang. Kalian tidak tahu? Victoria kekasihnya."

DUAGH!

Tubuh Jungmo kembali terbanting ke lantai karena Onew melepas pegangannya secara tiba-tiba. Matanya menatap tak percaya ke arah Sungmin. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Taemin, bedanya bocah susu pisang itu melebarkan matanya dengan sedikit senyum mengejek di sudut bibirnya.

"Oy _hyung_! Kau tahu kenapa aku selalu selalu mengatakan Kyuhyun _hyung_ itu _namja_ mesum? Itu karena aku tahu dia tak tertarik pada _yeoja_! Dia itu menyukai _namja_! Dan soal kekasihnya? Siapa kekasih Kyuhyun _hyung_? Victoria?" baiklah, sekarang Sungmin percaya jika dua Lee ini bersaudara. Mereka sama-sama berisik.

"Jangan katakan jika _hyung_ tidak tahu siapa Vic _noona_? Selain _sunbae_ku dan teman satu sekolah Onew _hyung_ dia juga sepupu Kyuhyun _hyung_, tidak tahu ya?"

Sungmin mengatupkan bibirnya, garis-garis wajahnya yang semula menegang perlahan mengendur hingga menampilkan _stoic face_ andalan Kyuhyun.

"Ow, ow, ow, jangan katakan jika selama ini _hyung_ berpikir bahwa Victoria yang berisik itu kekasih Kyuhyun _hyung_? Kau tidak lihat jika wajah menyebalkannya itu akan sok imut atau memerah seperti kepiting rebus jika sudah bertatapan dengan Changmin _hyung_?"

"Ah _hyung_, _hyung_ memang tidak peka."

Onew dan Taemin terus bersahutan memojokkan ketololannya membuat ekspresi wajah Sungmin yang semula 'tanpa ekspresi' perlahan menggelap dengan emosi. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas saat kepulan asap tak kasat mata muncul dari kepala Sungmin.

Onew dan Taemin yang sudah merasakan aura tak nyaman langsung memundurkan langkah mereka sebelum berlari menjauhi ruang kesehatan dengan membanting pintu sambil berteriak kompak.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_! Jangan sentuh _uri_ Sungmin!"

"Grrr! Apa-apaan dua bocah aneh itu!" geram Kyuhyum.

BUGH!

"Kau yang apa-apaan!"

Kyuhyun membeliak kaget setelah mendapat lemparan bantal tepat di wajahnya plus teriakan keras Sungmin yang menusuk gendang telinganya.

"Tunggu."

"Tidak! Dasar pendusta!" sembur Sungmin sambil merengutkan alisnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Hei, berdusta dari mananya? Memangnya aku pernah mengenalkan Victoria sebagai kekasihku? Kau saja yang membuat _asumsi_ sendiri, aku hanya mengikuti drama yang kau buat."

"Drama katamu!"

"Ayolah Ming, kalau bukan drama apa? Setiap aku ingin menjelaskan tentang Victoria kau selalu memotong ucapanku dengan tips-tips menyenangkan hati wanita, seperti kau sudah pernah memiliki kekasih saja. Itu justru terlihat seperti kau yang tengah menguatkan diri untuk tak terlihat sedih."

"Itu karena aku pikir kau ingin memuji kekasihmu di depanku! Lagipula kalian sangat dekat."

"Salahmu sendiri tidak pernah mendengarkan penjelasanku. Kami memang dekat sejak kecil. Hanya aku saudara terdekatnya. Dia memilih kuliah di sinipun karena ingin tahu siapa _namja_ yang sudah berhasil merebut hati _oppa_nya, itu saja. Kau saja yang terlalu drama dan tidak peka."

"Kyuhyunnie berhenti mengataiku drama!" protes Sungmin dengan pekikan melengkingnya.

"Jika tidak seperti itu, kau tidak akan sadar kekonyolanmu."

"Kau-"

BUGH! BUGH!

"Dasar tidak peka!"

"Min, sakit!"

BUGH!

"Seharusnya aku yang berteriak seperti itu! Kau tidak peka, bodoh! Kau yang membuatku seperti orang konyol. Kau bilang mencintaiku tapi kau tidak bersikap manis sedikitpun."

BUGH!

"Seharusnya kau membujukku dengan kata-kata manis!"

"Sungminnie! _Stop it_!" peringat Kyuhyun kemudian menangkap pergelangan tangan Sungmin sebelum isi bantal ruang kesehatan terburai ke luar karena tindakan anarkis Sungmin.

"Kau yang berhenti! Kau mempermainkan perasaanku tahu! Jangan bicara lagi padaku!" marah Sungmin kemudian beranjak turun dari kasur tempatnya berbaring.

"Ming, jangan kekanakan," tahan Kyuhyun dengan nada lelah. Lengannya yang semula hanya bergerak menahan pergerakan Sungmin, beralih menghentak tubuh Sungmin ke dalam rengkuhannya.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau belum membalas perasaanku, jika kau bicara seperti itu sama halnya dengan kau menolakku."

Sungmin terdiam, intonasi lelah yang terdengar dari nada bicara Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin ikut merasakan kelelahan yang Kyuhyun rasakan. Walaupun ia tak tahu lelah untuk apa.

"Ini sangat lama, aku menunggu saat-saat ini. Bersikap seperti pengecut, berusaha menerima jika kau hanya menganggapku sahabat asal kau mau menganggap keberadaanku, aku nyaris serangan jantung saat kau mencari kekasih bertanda bunga padahal aku tak memilki itu."

Senyum kecil mendadak terlukis di bibir Sungmin, tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun memendam perasaan yang sama terhadapnya. Rasa marahnya perlahan menghilang berganti rasa hangat yang tiba-tiba memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"Haha, aku memang pengecut," tawa yang terdengar hambar itu membuat Sungmin mengulurkan lengannya untuk memeluk punggung hangat Kyuhyun.

"Aku terlalu takut ditolak olehmu," pengakuan yang terdengar sangat manis namun cukup miris itu membuat Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun, mendengarkan dengan seksama hentakan lembut yang berdentam di dalam sana.

"Bahkan aku hanya membiarkanmu menyentuhku, bagaimana mungkin aku menolak Kyuhyunnie," suara yang terdengar seperti alunan musik terindah itu membuat Kyuhyun mendesah lega.

Sedikit tidak rela Sungmin melepaskan pelukan mereka untuk menemukan mata Kyuhyun.

"Justru aku yang takut ditolak olehmu."

Kyuhyun berusaha membuat atmosfir kaku mereka sedikit mencair dengan melakukan sentilan kecil di kening Sungmin.

"Dasar. Aku bukan _namja_ tolol. Bodoh sekali jika aku menolak seseorang yang bahkan sudah merebut hatiku sejak pertama kali aku menginjakkan kaki di sini!"

Walaupun nada bicaranya tidak romantis, ucapan Kyuhyun terdengar sangat romantis bagi Sungmin.

"Kyuhyunnie tidak romantis."

"Aku memang tidak pernah mengikuti tips-tips konyolmu itu karena kau bukan bagian dari mereka. Kau _namja_, _namja_-ku. Aku memiliki cara tersendiri untuk bersikap romantis pada _namja_-ku. Jadi, aku tidak akan memperlakukanmu seperti _yeoja_."

Dasar Cho Kyuhyun, belajar dari mana kata-kata menyebalkan se-romantis itu? Sungmin tak bisa berhenti melukiskan senyumnya. Dia tak menyangka jika mereka akan berakhir seperti ini.

Si pengecut dan si tidak peka.

Mata mereka bertemu dalam satu tatapan dalam penuh arti seolah menyampaikan perasaan satu sama lain. Perlahan Kyuhyun meneguk ludah saat matanya bergerak mengikuti nalurinya, menatap bergantian mata Sungmin dan bibir sensual di depannya. Sial, sudah berapa kali dia bermimpi menguasai bibir itu?

Karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung mengambil tindakan, Sungmin dengan berani memajukan wajahnya, sengaja menyentuhkan ujung bibirnya dengan bibir Kyuhyun kemudian berbisik di sana.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Entah ini kesalahan besar atau kesahalan termanis, Sungmin tidak peduli hal itu. Ia hanya melukiskan senyum kecil saat bibir Kyuhyun seolah meremas bibirnya. Tubuhnya perlahan terbaring di atas kasur dengan Kyuhyun yang menahan engahan napas di atasnya.

.

Sementara itu, di sebuah ruangan serba hitam, tampak seorang wanita berpenampilan nyentrik dengan aksen serba hitam tengah sibuk dengan bola kristal ramalannya. Mata wanita dengan penampilan nyentrik itu terbelalak saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Astaga, sepertinya aku salah mengatakan letak tanda si pangeran bunga. Haaahh, ternyata tanda itu terletak di punggung bagian bawah. Ck, aku ini sering sekali salah."

.

Bersamaan dengan itu, di sebuah ruang kesehatan tampak seorang _namja_ tengah menindih _namja_ lain di bawahnya. Tangan _namja_ yang ditindih semula hanya bergerak meremas rambut _namja_ yang tengah menindihnya sebelum menyusup ke balik punggung pasangannya.

"Kyuhyunnie~" erangan halus terdengar seiring dengan tersingkapnya kemeja _namja_ yang tengah menindih pasangannya. Saat itulah semuanya terlihat jelas, di punggung bagian bawah _namja_ yang tengah menindih _namja_ lain itu tampak sebuah tanda—tanda bunga.

"Sungminnie~"

_Yeah_! Cho Kyuhyun yang tengah menindih Lee Sungmin.

**END**

Annyeong~ Annyeong~ Annyeong~ :D  
Jumpa lagi di lastchap ini :D  
Oke langsung sesi cuap-cuap menyebalkan saya dan ini akan sangat panjang #smirk Ini berdasarkan pertanyaan dan pernyataan terbanyak (*0*)/

**R: Apuaaaahhh? Kok Jungmo yang punya tanda?**

T: Mueheheheheh. Aslinya gak selebay itu sih, cuma saya lucu aja baca review shock therapy dari chingudeul. Eh, eh, eh #coleksatu-satu emang kenapa sih kalo Jungmo yang punya? Kayaknya sensi banget sama abang ganteng satu itu. Banyak yang bilang dia saingan berat Kyuhyun selain Siwon dan Kangin. Masaaakkkk? *gantian saya nih yang shock* padahal di dalam kepala saya cuma Kyuhyun yang paling tampan #diciumKyuhyun *walaupun aslinya jelek* #dibomSparKyu :D Gak papalah, Momo oppa kan baik hati, tidak sombong, dan cinta banget sama saya #apadeh -_-

**R: Kyuhyun suka Sungmin gak? Kyuhyun beneran straight atau gak?**

T: Itu tuh sudah dijawab *tunjuk atas* Hehehehe :D

**R: Kyuhyun bodoh.**

T: Pada jahat nih. Rata-rata bilang ChoKyu babo. Janganlah, dia gak babo cuma kadang gak peka di FF. Kalo aslinya jangan ditanya, dia peka banget sama Sungmin, apalagi bagian bodohnya, iya dia bodoh banget soalnya gak bisa menutupi ekspresi senang dan gerak matanya waktu diperhatikan atau memperhatikan Sungmin, JOYer kan mimisan seember jadinya #ungkapankebahagian Iya kan? Yang JOYer pasti tau gimana babonya ChoKyu kalo sudah menyangkut 'menutupi perasaannya terhadap Sungmin' :D

**R: Bagian akhir kok nyesek ya?**

T: Aduuuuhhh, iya kah? Saya sudah berusaha meminimalisir kesedihan, tapi kalo masih berasa syukur deh, di komiknya emang sedih banget dibagian itu T_T Gak papa ya :D

**R: Ming lagi dapet?**

T: Buahahahahahaha. Ini review yang paling bikin saya ngakak :D Lumayan banyak yang bilang begitu gara-gara Ming sensi terus marah-marah mulu :D Biasa chingu, efek cinta tak tersampaikan memang begitu *mengingat masa kelam* #duagh

**R: Masalah hiatus.**

T: Gini chingu, itu masih rencana. Bisa jadi bisa gak, tapi saya juga gak berharap hiatus. Seperti yang saya bilang, saya tetap mau melestarikan FF KyuMin. Seperti usul **gorjazimba**, saya memang niatnya begitu. Gak update dua atau tiga hari sekali, kemungkinan bisa seminggu sekali atau sesempatnya saya. Gimana? Saya niatnya begitu, saya minta pendapat bukan apa. Saya ngerti nunggu FF update lama ini gak enak pake banget, makanya saya bikin kesepakatan dari sini. Saya gak mau ada yang bilang "Park Min Rin sekarang updatenya lama bla bla bla" bukannya apa chingu, jujur saya jadi kepikiran yang lain kalo gitu. Terimakasih buat yang mengerti posisi saya. Serius chingu, tugas saya belum apa-apa sudah setinggi gunung. Ngeliat kakak tingkat banyak yang ngulang semester 4 ini serasa digantung nyawa saya, secara gak langsung itu berarti semester ini berat. Jadi, mohon kerjasamanya.

**R: FF KyuMin semakin sedikit.**

T: Saya tahu. Memang sulit chingu, author lama punya kesibukan masing-masing belum lagi masalah yang saya bicarakan kemarin—banyaknya sider VS author yang sulit menerima adanya sider. Hmmm, dibaca saja yang ada chingu :D Author-author baru juga butuh support menurut saya. Masalahnya akhir-akhir ini saya jarang baca FF -_- Banyak hutang saya, dicicil satu-satu ntar :D

**R: Ending Jungmin? Kalo ada pair lain tulis di summary biar gak ngecoh.**

T: Itu jawabannya. KyuMin kan? Saya gak bakal nulis **KyuMin FF **di summary kalo endingnya Jungmo Sungmin. Saya pribadi gak suka crackpair. Jujur kadang minat baca FF saya itu berkurang kalo di summary udah ada tulisan KyuMin crack JungMin! KyuSeo! KyuToria! Haemin! WonKyu! dan bla bla bla. Kesannya gimana gitu. Orang menulis itu di summary, menurut saya sama artinya dengan sudah bersedia menyajikan momen WAW dari crack yang dia buat, makanya saya gak pernah nulis itu soalnya saya gak pandai bikin momen crackpair :D

**R: Rasanya seneng ya kalo review dibales.**

T: Hehe, iya. Saya seneng kalo chingu seneng. Tapi bukan berarti author yang gak bales review pembaca itu gak sayang sama pembacanya chingu TTT_TTT Saya ngerti kesibukan mereka, membagi waktu buat nulis dan kesibukan di dunia nyata itu gak gampang. Jadi, dimaklumi saja ya :D

**R: Suka sama tulisan 'CHO SOK TAMPAN'**

T: Buahahahahaha, Cho Kyu cakep chingu :D Jangan gitu ah..

**R: Suka sama sebutan 'sweet sexy' buat Sungmin**

T: Muehehehehe, Ming memang manis dan seksi kalo gak ChoKyu gak bakal mau. Jiahaahahahaha. Betul tidak? #betuuuuuullll (*0*)b

**R: FB belum di konfirmasi.**

T: PM ke FB saya ya chingu :D Saya kalo konfirmasi lewat ponsel, paling kalo buat update doang ke PC jadi cari namanya susah :D Saya juga perlu tanya sesuatu #bahasaku Soalnya waktu itu saya konfirmasi besar-besaran, dapat satu minggu unfriend massal -_- Oke chingu? Maaf ngerepotin. Hehehe :D

**R: Baca manga online di mana?**

T: Aduh chingu saya gak tau. Saya gak pernah baca manga online. Waktu itu tanya-tanya temen tapi gak sempet main. Kalo gak salah di mangafox, mangahere, sama apa gitu. Searching di Google Harabeoji aja chingu #duagh

**R: Mood sebagai author down.**

T: Saya ngerti kok gimana perasaan chingu. Tapi positive thinking ajalah. Mungkin gak banyak yang suka dengan karya kita tapi buat yang nunggu apalagi menyukai karya kita, mereka tidak harus menjadi korban kan? Setidaknya lanjutkan fict sampai ending. Menurut saya sih gitu chingu :D

**R: Yang tanya data saya :D**

T: Nama FB: Dhienhie Fujoyerelf. Line: '94—jadi yang line nya di atas saya panggil saya saeng atau nama saya, jangan eonnie, author, apalagi thor -_- Kuliah semester 4 jurusannya bukan Sastra chingu, kenapa mikir sastra? Saya jurusan Pendidikan Guru Sekolah Dasar :D

**R: Pair yang saya suka di fandom Naruto dan membuat FF di sana.**

T: Saya sih gak tau charanya satu-satu cuma suka berdasarkan penggambaran karakter dalam kebanyakan FF yang saya baca. Kalo untuk pair YAOI saya suka sama SasuNaru kalo straightnya saya suka sama SasuSaku, meskipun orang-orang bilang lebih baik Hinata daripada Sakura, saya gak mau terlalu berpikir jauh. Saya hanya tau mereka, tidak terlalu mencari tahu seperti rasa kepo saya sama KyuhyunSungmin. Dan mengenai membuat FF di sana, saya masih harus berguru lebih jauh, di sana keren-keren, tulisan saya sih begini adanya.

**R: Jawaban review spesial buat Kumiko Sakigawa-san**

T: Selamat datang kembali di FFn :D Seneng kah baru pulang PPL? Saya pasti gitu juga ya ntar TT_TT Errr, ngemeng(?) jangan panggil saya Nee-san lah, saya kan yang seharusnya panggil Nee-san :D Tapi gak papa sih, dipanggil Nee-san bikin saya percaya diri sebagai Nyonya Uchiha *yang gak suka dilarang protes :P* Saya gak suka anime, cuma suka Sasuke soalnya dia ganteng menurut saya :D Note saya mengganggu? -_- Biarin Nee-san, saya gak takut sama Jongjin apalagi Naruto—disogok ramen udah lupa sama Sasuke dia. Nyahahahha. Soal bikin fict anime, belum kepikiran, di fandom anime kan authornya keren-keren, saya masih anak bawang TT_TT Tapi kalo pairnya Sasuke sama Aku, aku berani-beraniin deh #slapped

**R: Tentang Sungjin -_-**

T: Saya gak tau kenapa dia—Sungjin—suami sah saya selain Sasuke—ini bisa menjadi topik ter-hot dalam kotak review -_- Sengaja saya tulis paling bawah soalnya saya mau marah-marah. Ada yang pen-namenya **Guest** tapi isi reviewnya cuma bilang "Sungjin suamiku", keliatan banget ngajak ributnya. Mana sih orangnya? Sini adu panco sama saya *pinjem otot Ade Rai* #digeplak  
Ada juga yang bilang Sungjin punya dia, jelas-jelas Sungjin punya saya! #tepukdada  
Yang bilang Sungmin, Sungjin, sama Sasuke gak mau sama saya sini saya cium, habis itu saya bakar hidup-hidup #keselbanget! Apalagi yang mau menodai Sungjin TT_TT Saya aja belum dinodai sama dia masak dia mau dinodai duluan? *buruan beli Rinso* #plakplakplak Tapi buat yang mendoakan saya sama Sungjin makasih ya sudah mendukung fantasi saya yang rasanya gak akan pernah kesampean ini *elap ingus*

Okelah, cukup sampai di sini cuap-cuapnya :D Maaf jika endingnya kurang memuaskan atau lebih bagus di komiknya :D Saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin chingu #ciumsatu-satu Mian for typos!

Oke, tinggalkan jejak untuk chapter ini. Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan dan lagi-lagi harapan saya chingudeul bisa menerima saya dengan tangan terbuka #hugtight

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)**


End file.
